Pardonne moi
by Malefoydream
Summary: La dernière année d'Harry et ses amis à Poudlard. Dumbledore est bien mort. Harry arriveratil à pardonner aux ennemis d'hier pour qu'ils deviennent les alliés de demain ? HGOC, RWHG, GWBZ, Slash HPDM
1. une nouvelle année

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

D'un coté de la chambre un rouquin dormait profondément, son drap ne couvrant que l'essentiel de son corps. Tout était silencieux lorsque la jeune fille, dormant dans le lit opposé à celui du rouquin, se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita pour faire se lever son ami.

-Ron dépêche toi de t'habiller et de descendre il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure avant le départ pour la gare ! s'écria alors Hermione tout en se préparant pour rejoindre ses amis dans la cuisine du Terrier. La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé pendant les vacances, elle portait maintenant des vêtements plus près du corps laissant ainsi deviner ses formes, ses cheveux, grâce à un sort, n'était plus indisciplinés et retombaient en boucles souples d'un châtain cuivré très joli.

Ce matin la, dans la cuisine de la modeste maison des weasley, l'agitation régnait, en effet ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on se prépare pour la rentrée dans l'une des plus grande école de sorcellerie, j'ai nommé Poudlard. En ce moment même, un jeune homme brun d'environ 1 m 70, coiffé comme s'il venait de passer une nuit très agitée, cherchait partout ses lentilles. Harry Potter, car il s'agit bien de lui, depuis cet été, ne cachait plus ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes derrière des immondes lunettes mais, étourdit comme il est, il égarait toujours les lentilles de contact qu'il s'était acheté, refusant que sa vue soit améliorée par un sort. Amusée, son amie Ginnie, une belle rousse n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, le regardait faire, se demandant quand est ce qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il tenait la boite à la main. Les deux adolescents trop occupés, l'un à chercher et l'autre à rire, ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite l'arrivé de leur meilleure amie Hermione. Jusqu'à ce que Harry lui rentre dedans, encore absorbé par sa recherche.

-Oh désolé ! Salut Mione.

-Salut Harry, que cherche tu comme ça ?

- Mes lentilles de contact, je sais plus où je les ai mises !

- Ginnie, vraiment, tu aurais pu lui dire qu'il les tenait à la main.

- A ok, merci Hermione, merci Ginnie de ne pas me l'avoir dit, continua-t-il sur un ton ironique.

La rouquine pour détourner la conversation, demanda si son frère dormait encore.

- J'espère pour lui que non, car si c'est encore le cas, il va m'entendre… répondit Hermione

- Heureusement que je suis levé alors. Plaisanta le concerné, un grand roux d'1 m 80 avec des cheveux, en ce moment même, aussi emmêlé que ceux de son meilleur ami.

Tous rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que Ginnie redevienne sérieuse et demande : A votre avis qui va être le nouveau directeur ?

-Macgonagall sans doute répondirent les autres sans une grande joie, la question de Ginnie leur ayant rappelé pourquoi l'école avait faillit être fermée. Un grand bruit sourd, venant du salon, leur indiqua que les jumeaux venaient d'arriver pour les accompagner à la gare, les parents de Ron étant en voyage en France pour fêter leurs 25 ans de mariage.

Ils transplanèrent donc vers King cross où de là-bas Ron, Hermione et Harry se rendraient à Poudlard pour leur 7 eme et dernière année dans l'illustre bâtisse. Il restait encore deux ans à Ginnie, ce qui peinait encore plus les quatre amis car cela voulait dire que, à la fin de l'année, ils seraient séparés.

Hermione quitta ses amis à l'entrée du train car cette année c'était elle la préfete en chef et il était donc dans ses obligations de se rendre dans le compartiment réservé au préfets, afin de connaître les règles et devoirs de son poste. Hermione espérait ne pas tomber avec Drago Malefoy, ce prétentieux de Serpentard, et fut donc soulagée de voir que l'autre préfet en chef était un poussoufle, qu'elle connaissait vaguement pour l'avoie déjà vu à la bibliothèque.

- Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis à Griffondor et toi quel est ton nom ?

- Salut moi c'est Matthew Flock, je suis à Poussoufle et je dois dire que je suis enchanté de partager mes fonctions avec toi.

Matthew était un garçon avec des yeux bleu très clair, il devait faire à peut près la même taille qu'Harry et son visage, encadré de mèches châtains, était parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur, ce qui lui donnait un air tout à fait charmant.

- Je t'ai déjà aperçu à la bibliothèque et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit tu es la plus douée de notre année, ça fait tellement plaisir de rencontrer une fille qui n'est pas obsédée que par son image extérieure. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre Hermione.

- Je n'en doute pas Matthew. Oh oui, tout à fait charmant, se dit Hermione.

Arrivé à destination, les 4 amis retrouvèrent leurs camarades de Griffondor, entre autre, Neville qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, Seamus et Dean fidèles à eux même, tout comme Lavande et Parvati, toujours aussi superficielles se dirent Ginnie et Hermione. Lors du banquet de bienvenue, ils apprirent, comme tous les élèves, que le professeur Macgonagall serait en effet leur nouvelle directrice. Après avoir accompagné les nouveaux et les anciens élèves dans leurs dortoirs, Hermione et Matthew suivirent leur ancien professeur de Métamorphose jusqu'à leur « appartement » et écoutèrent attentivement en quoi consiste leur rôle de préfet en chef lors des rondes du soir. C'est-à-dire inspecter les étages et retirer des points si ils trouvaient un élève hors de son dortoir.

Le premier cours de l'année de nos amis griffondor, fut botanique avec les poussoufle, où Hermione en profita pour faire plus amples connaissances avec Matthew et lui proposer de rester avec eux, les amis du poussoufle étant partis de Poudlard l'an passé, proposition qu'il accepta sur le champ, plus que ravi qu'Hermione lui propose. Le deuxième cour fut Métamorphose avec la remplaçante de Macgonagall, Melle Clara Pitty, une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'année, à la peau claire et aux accents russes, cette apparence lui faisait ressembler à une vampire nota Harry. Le cours se passa assez bien, compte tenu du fait qu'étant commun avec les Serpentard il aurait pu mal se dérouler. Peut être était ce du à l'absence de Drago Malefoy.

-Tient il n'y avait pas cette fouine de Malefoy, fit remarquer Ron à la sortie du cour.

-Je l'avais presque oublié celui la, déclara Harry avec une certaine amertume, ce que ne remarquèrent pas ses amis.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il était absent. Mais après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, ajouta Hermione, je pense qu'il n'osera plus se montrer par peur des représailles que son retour pourrait engendrer.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'au repas où ils retrouvèrent Ginnie qui leur appris qu'elle avait vu Drago, Lupin et une autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, entrer dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice.

La nouvelle suscita de nombreuses interrogations qui furent coupées quand le Serpentard apparut à l'entrée de la grande salle accompagné d'un blondinet. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble à la table des Serpents avec autant de prestance et de charme l'un que l'autre. Cette entrée n'était pas passé inaperçue, loin de la. Il faut dire que de voir le blond s'asseoir à cette table comme si de rien n'était, ignorant les centaines de regards fixés sur lui, relevait presque du comique. Certain se demandaient même si il ne devrait pas arrêter le whisky pur feu pour cause d'hallucinations.

Harry et ses amis, passèrent leur soirée à se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment de la présence du Serpentard à Poudlard, mais aussi de celle du jeune blond, qui se trouvait avec Drago lors du repas ce soir la. Malheureusement pour eux, ils durent attendre le lendemain pour avoir la réponse.

Flash back :

_Harry et les autres griffondor marchaient en direction de la classe de sortilèges lorsqu'ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy et l'inconnu de la veille._

_-Mais qui vois-je ? Potter et sa cour, ricana le blond._

_-Heureux de te revoir aussi Malefoy, répondit Harry d'un ton ironique, même si intérieurement il le pensait un peu._

_-Moi de même, je vous présente mon cousin Damon, continua-t-il en voyant les regards que lançaient les griffondor sur le garçon à ses cotés, il arrive d'Allemagne._

_Le dénommé Damon s'avança, il devait avoir dans les 14 ans, ses cheveux d'un blond, un tout petit plus foncé que ceux de Drago, lui tombait au niveau des épaules, ses yeux étaient bleu gris comme ceux de son cousin (ça doit être de famille, cette couleur d'iris si magnifique, pensa Harry) et son corps, lui, promettait d'être aussi musclé que celui de Malefoy. On aurait presque pu les prendre pour des frères, mais il est bien connu que les Malefoy, n'ont qu'un enfant par génération, où devrais je dire qu'un héritier._

_-Salut, Drago m'as beaucoup parlé de vous mais je préfère quand même me faire ma propre opinion. Sur ce je dois vous laisser, j'ai potions et apparemment, le professeur n'aime pas les retards._

_-Quant à moi je ne voudrais pas faire attendre M Chourave, ajouta Drago un rictus aux lèvres, Potter, Granger, Weasley, à la prochaine._

_Les deux Malefoy tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs, laissant nos quatre amis en plein milieu du couloir de Sortilèges._

_- Vous croyez que ce Damon porte bien son nom ? demanda Ron_

_- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, il a l'air aussi prétentieux que son cousin._

_-Et il est aussi mignon que lui, s'exclama Ginnie. Ok je retire ce que j'ai dit, ajouta-t-elle aux vues des regards courroucés que lui lançaient son frère et Hermione. Harry, lui, pensait la même chose que Ginnie, mais se garda bien de le dire._

Fin du flash back.

En effet, notre héros national s'était rendu compte à sa grande horreur que, lui, le survivant, du coté du bien, aimait l'arrogant Drago Malefoy, fils du mangemort Lucius Malefoy, clairement du coté du mal. Quand cela avait commencé ? Sûrement un peu après avoir vu le blond pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pendant leur 6eme année.

Cet après midi la restera gravé dans sa mémoire pour longtemps, le garçon blond n'était plus du tout celui si insupportable qu'il était d'habitude, avec son air « je suis le plus beau, je le sais et je me la pete ». Non, ce jour la Drago avait l'air si fragile, que Harry aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais cela était impossible. Alors Harry s'était contenté de rester la, dans l'ombre, et d'écouter Drago répéter inlassablement qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer le « vieux fou », autrement dit Dumbledore, pleurer, car le tuer était la seule solution pour épargner sa mère, et crier car il n'en pouvait plus de l'emprise que son père, et le « maître » de celui-ci, exerçait sur lui. Harry était alors ressortit avant que le blond se rende compte de sa présence, et ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait chamboulé au plus profond de lui-même, après ça le brun évita autant le blond que possible prétextant ne pas vouloir se disputer avec lui, ce qui, dans un sens, s'avérait vrai. La scène qu'il avait vu dans les toilettes, lui avait montré le vrai visage de Drago Malefoy, un visage qui ne pouvait qu'inspirer la tendresse mais qui était caché derrière une façade. Pourquoi, pour se protéger ? Sans doute, mais se protéger de qui, de quoi ? Harry avait alors développé une certaine sympathie pour ce garçon brisé par la volonté de personne plus forte que lui. Puis au fil des mois cette sympathie s'était transformée en une sorte d'amour, amour caché et sans doute à sens unique. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Seulement voila, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, il avait très bien vu le blond en haut de la tour avec les autres mangemorts et cela l'avait peiné, il s'était sentit comme trahis au plus profond de lui. Drago ne l'avait pas tué physiquement mais à l'intérieur, c'était tout comme, alors l'apercevoir la, devant lui, plus beau que jamais et tout sourire de plus, avait remémoré à Harry des sentiments qu'il avait tentés, tant bien que mal, d'enfouir mais sans grands résultats. Tu fais pitié Potter, voila ce que LUI, lui dirait, et en effet, Harry se faisait pitié…

La suite la semaine prochaine...


	2. Un lourd passé

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Après le déjeuné, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent, avec une certaine appréhension, le chemin des sous sols, pour leur premier cours de potion de l'année avec leur nouveau professeur. Devant la salle se tenait déjà Drago qui, à l'inverse de d'habitude, était seul dans un coin. Leur professeur de potions se trouva être le demi-frère de la directrice et un ancien Auror par le même occasion. Malgré que cet homme soit un ancien Serpentard, les « vicieux serpents » accueillerent la nouvelle assez mal mais, comme souvent, n'en montrèrent rien. Le professeur leur annonça que durant toute l'année ils seraient en binômes et par chance, ou malchance ça dépend du point de vue, Harry se retrouva avec Drago. Tout comme le lendemain pour l'exposé en histoire de la magie.

- C'est dingue ! les profs conspirent contre toi mon pauvre, compatit Ron après l'annonce des groupes pour les exposés, hier les potions, aujourd'hui l'histoire il manquerait plus que Malefoy soit désigné pour lire ton avenir en divination.

-Ron, c'est impossible, il fait arithmancie, le corrigea Hermione.

-Mouai, enfin je disais ça juste comme ça…

Harry, lui, voyait la une bonne occasion de mieux connaître le serpentard mais le problème était, est-ce que l'autre voudrait bien le connaître, le mystère restait entier. Je l'espère, se dit Harry, sinon nos rencontres vont être affreuses.

Hermione elle faisait équipe avec Neville, les profs pensant qu'elle pourrait l'aider à remonter son niveau. Elle partageait donc son temps comme chaque années, entre ses deux meilleurs amis et ses heures à lire ou travailler à la bibliothèque. Mais cette année la petite différence était donc la présence de Neville, soucieux de remonter ses notes, et celle de Matthew dont Hermione se rapprochait de jour en jour. Les deux adolescents partageaient une passion commune pour les études et Hermione ne se lassait pas d'écouter Matthew parler de la magie ancienne, un sujet fascinant le jeune homme. Ron ne voyait pas se rapprochement d'un bon œil mais certifiait à Harry que ce n'était en aucun de la jalousie, juste un esprit protecteur, comme cela avait déjà été le cas lors de leur quatrième année avec Victor Krum.

Ces préoccupations futiles laissèrent bientôt place au retour du travail scolaire car la rentrée était passée depuis quelques semaines et avec elle les devoirs étaient revenus en masse pour nos amis, puisque cette année était celle des aspics pour les 7eme année. Mais pour Harry, le début de ce mois d'Octobre annonçait aussi le début de son entraînement pour réussir à vaincre le Lord Noir. Chaque soir, il rentrait se coucher épuisé, et encore, quand il rentrait au dortoir et pas à l'infirmerie, car les professeurs, qui se succédaient à tour de rôle, n'avaient aucune pitié pour le brun et le poussait jusqu'à ses limites, surtout Macgonagall et pitty (celle la elle cache bien son jeu, remarqua Harry). De plus les nuits où Harry réussissait à s'endormir dans son lit, les cauchemars avec Voldemort le torturaient, chauffant sa cicatrice et l'empêchant de se reposer suffisamment. Une nuit l'une de ces visions montra à Harry le meurtre du nouveau secrétaire, au ministère de la magie, alias Percy Weasley. Le lendemain, Ron, était bien évidement dans un état déplorable car, même si le troisième fils de la famille Weasley était en froid avec elle, il restait quand même un membre de celle-ci.

De leur coté Drago et Damon se retrouvaient souvent seuls, les seules personnes leur parlant encore étant Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago avec qui il partageait sa chambre, et Millicent Bulstrode, une élève de Serpentard, ayant pris Damon sous son aile après qu'il est été frappé par des Serpentards de sixième année. Drago avait redouté cette situation et avait beaucoup réfléchit avant de se décider à revenir à Poudlard, car après ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière, le blond ne savait pas comment il serait reçu. Ces doutes l'amenèrent à se remémorer les événements si affreux survenus à la fin de sa sixième année.

Flash back :

_Le père de Drago, sur ordre de Voldemort, avait convaincu son fils de rejoindre le rang des mangemorts et de faire entrer ceux-ci dans le château par la même occasion. Drago avait d'abord refusé mais lorsque son père l'avait menacé de s'en prendre à sa mère il n'avait pas eu d'autre solutions que d'accepter sans rechigner. Drago désemparé avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de s'enfermer dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, après chaque entretient avec son père, pour pleurer, vomir ou les deux à la fois. Il se faisait pitié à lui-même mais n'osait pas demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, trop fier sans doute, ou peut être est-ce parce qu'il n'avait personne de confiance vers qui se tourner. Blaise, il n'était pas sur de la position du noir, Pansy, cette fille n'avait aucune opinion, elle faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, quand à Crabbe et Goyle, ils étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre ou même réfléchir. Le vieux fou ne pourrait pas l'aider et puis comment dire à quelqu'un « aidez moi à ne pas devoir vous tuer » absurde complètement absurde, la seule personne restante étant Potter, Drago n'avait plus d'espoir. Potter, St Potter le survivant, comme Drago regrettait de ne pas être son ami, Potter était une personne de confiance ça se voyait, lui aurait pu l'aider si ils ne se haïssaient pas, enfin, si Harry ne haïssait pas Drago. Toute cette haine entre eux agaçait le blond mais bon, n'était ce pas lui qui avait commencé en insultant Weasley et en se vexant quand Harry avait refusé sa poignet de main ? Les ennuis étaient donc survenus pour Drago quand, lassé d'attendre, le Lord Noir avait confié sa mission à Pansy Parkinson. Cette chienne avait donc fais entrer les mangemorts dans l'école, semant la pagaille et permettant ainsi à Rogue de tuer Dumbledore, à la place de Malefoy. Le blond avait été accusé de cet acte à la place de Pansy mais faute de preuves il avait été libéré. Du coté des mangemorts, le fils Malefoy était mal vu et avait été renié par son père. Il faut dire qu'il était resté immobile à regarder son directeur se faire tuer par son professeur de potions, et accessoirement parrain, tache qui normalement lui revenait. La fuite restant son seul moyen d'échapper à la mort, il immigra vers l'Allemagne pour trouver refuge chez sa tante éloignée, son mari et elle étant clairement opposé au lord noir. Malheureusement de la famille Roy ne restait, caché dans la maison, que le fils Damon, les parents ayant été assassinés alors que celui-ci était à Durmstrang. Après avoir retrouvé son cousin, Drago était retourné en Angleterre avec lui et ensemble ils s'étaient cachés dans la cabane hurlante, jusqu'au jour où, Drago reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, la nouvelle année scolaire allait commencer...  
_

Fin du flash back.

Poudlard était en effervescence, chacun voulait lire l'article à la une de la gazette.

- « Que convoite le lord noir au département des mystères ?

Cette nuit la porte du département des mystères a été forcée, heureusement les coupables ont été arrêtés par les Aurors de garde. Il semblerait que les coupables agissaient pour Voldemort sous l'effet de l'imperium. La question est, qu'étaient ils venu chercher ? Rappelons que, depuis l'incident survenu il y a un an et demi, le département des mystères est surveillé afin d'éviter toute nouvelle catastrophe… »

- Et bien qu'en pensez vous ? Demanda Seamus à ses amis qui écoutaient attentivement la lecture de l'article.

Ce fut Harry qui répondit.

- Je pense que nous devrions aller faire un tour la bas pour savoir ce que cherchait réellement Voldemort, car je suis convaincu que le ministère le sait mais veux le cacher à la population.

- Oh Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ça peut être très dangereux. Cette fois ci c'est Hermione qui avait pris la parole.

- Mec, elle a pas tord, c'est risqué (sourire d'Hermione), continua Ron, mais je suis d'avis qu'il faut découvrir ce que cache cette salle de si précieux, que Voldemort envoie des hommes chercher cet objet (regards mauvais d'Hermione).

- Puisqu'on sait que la prophétie à propos de vous deux est détruite ça doit être autre chose de semblable, de pire même, si ça se trouve, renchérit Dean.

- Ecoutez, je vais y réfléchir et je vous en reparle si je pense que ça vaut le coup d'y aller.

L'article de la gazette avait jeté un froid sur l'école, heureusement une bonne nouvelle était venue éclairer cette ambiance lourde, l'annonce du couple Hemione-Matthew. Celui ci traînant avec les griffondors depuis le début de l'année, et surtout avec Hermione, personne ne semblait gêné et tous les avait félicité. Ron avait tenté de faire bonne figure mais Harry savait que le roux avait des sentiments pour leur amie et que de la voir avec un autre que lui, lui causait une grande peine.

¤¤

Voila vous savez maintenant qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.


	3. Et si tu ouvrais les yeux ?

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Nous étions la mi Octobre et en ce matin pluvieux, Drago était de mauvaise humeur car la réunion des préfets, au sujet de la fête à l'occasion d'Halloween, se déroulait ce jour la et lui n'était encore pas prêt. La faute à qui, à son stupide réveil qui n'avait pas marché, c'est pourquoi l'ex prince des Serpentard après s'être habillé, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de réunion, le ventre vide et surtout coiffé sans son gel.

Deux heures, cette réunion avait durée deux heures et Drago était sur le point de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, ou une crise de nerfs, au choix. Les préfets des autres maisons n'avaient pas arrêté de parler, s'attardant sur chaque détail, et de le fixer comme si il était un ogre (1). Il faut dire que le blond était encore plus sexy, les cheveux lâchés et sans gel, mais bien évidement il ne s'en rendait pas compte, preuve que le regard des autres lui importait beaucoup moins à présent. Ce n'est que lorsque Millicente lui fit remarquer plus tard que ça lui allait beaucoup mieux les cheveux ainsi, qu'il comprit tous ces regards qu'on lui lançait. Il partit ensuite vers la grande salle avec pour mission de remplir son estomac et de parler avec ses amis de la prochaine sortie à pré au lard où il comptait bien refaire ses réserves de bière au beurre et de bonbons ainsi que s'acheter un costume pour la soirée d'Halloween où il se devait d'apparaître afin de montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas démonter facilement.

Harry n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de Drago, le blond n'avait pas mit de gel dans ses cheveux et il était tout simplement magnifique, plus encore que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ils étaient en ce moment en cour de potions et Harry se trouvait à coté de son fantasme ambulant, afin de préparer des potions de guérison pour l'infirmerie. Drago n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry, sauf pour lui donner ses instructions, et le brun n'osait pas lever la tête vers Drago de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et de faire une bêtise, qu'il regretterait dans l'instant. Mais le ciel devait être contre lui car la confrontation arriva à la fin du cours.

-Bien le cours est terminée apportez moi votre potion dans une fiole et à la semaine prochaine, annonça le professeur mackrill.

Harry avait emmené sa fiole à son professeur de potion et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque…

-Potter !!

La voix de Drago avait résonné lourdement aux oreilles d'Harry, cependant il se retourna et répondit avec toute l'indifférence qu'il pouvait.

-Oui que me veux tu Malefoy, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-T'énerve pas, je voulais juste te féliciter, tu n'as pas raté ta potion bravo ! S'enthousiasma faussement Drago, à moins que se soit ma présence qui t'ais aidé… rajouta le blond ironiquement.

-Je…, commença Harry mais il fut coupé par Ron visiblement énervé.

-Lâche nous, la fouine !!

-Laisse Ron, c'était Harry qui venait de parler, je dois dire qu'il faut que je te félicite moi aussi, tu as enfin comprit que tu es mieux sans gel, continua-t-il à l'adresse du blond.

-C'est vrai, maintenant tu ressembles enfin à quelque chose de potable alors qu'avant… ajouta-t-il après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un sache pour son attirance envers le blond.

-En tout cas mes cheveux ressemblent à quelque chose, pas comme les tiens, quoiqu'ils s'assortissent très bien avec le reste de ta petite personne. Drago partit sur ces mots, sans attendre de réponses.

-Quel toupet celui la ! S'offusqua Ron

-Il est comme d'habitude Ron, le résonna Harry.

-Je n'en serait pas aussi sure si j'étais toi… laissa échapper Hermione pour que seul Harry l'entende.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais, Pré au lard nous attend ! Rajouta-t-elle plus fort.

Les trois amis passèrent l'après midi, à choisir leur robe de bal pour la soirée d'Halloween et à acheter des bonbons à Honeydukes, pour Ron, et des livres chez Fleury et Bott, pour Hermione.

Harry redoutait le soir d'Halloween, à cause de sa cicatrice et de tout ce que celle-ci impliquait, mais il l'attendait aussi avec impatience, car qui sait si ils auraient encore beaucoup d'occasion de faire la fête. Il avait opté pour un costume noir, moulant parfaitement sa silhouette, avec une chemise blanche et une cape verte émeraude pour assortir à ses yeux. Ron lui portait un costume noir avec une chemise rouge allant parfaitement avec sa physionomie. Sa sœur Ginnie, portait une robe moulante bordeaux fendue sur le coté et ses cheveux bouclés avaient été attachés en une demi queue. Hermione pour sa part portait une robe voilée bleu ciel, des rubans s'enroulant autour de ses bras et ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en un chignon comme lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers, en quatrième année. Matthew fut époustouflé par la beauté de sa copine, lui portait un costume comme Harry sauf que sa cape était bleu roi. La salle était très bien décoré, les longues tables avaient été poussé sur le coté pour laisser la place à une piste de danse et l'estrade pour le groupe. Les quatre Griffondors et le Poussoufle firent une entrée remarquée tout comme un certain blond de Serpentard, il portait un costume blanc avec une chemise noire et sa cape, jetait négligemment sur son épaule, était d'un gris semblable à ses yeux. Damon été habillé d'un costume gris avec une chemise et une cape noires, tout comme Blaise. Millicente, elle, semblait métamorphosée dans sa robe verte ouverte dans le dos, où cascadaient ses cheveux lissés à la perfection pour l'occasion. Tous rayonnaient et personne n'aurait pu parier que ce groupe était celui des parias de la maison Serpentard, tellement ils imposaient le respect en cet instant.

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes à Harry pour s'en remettre, surtout que Drago, une fois de plus, ne portait pas de gel.

- Tient on dirait que la fouine t'a écouté et n'a pas mis de gel, blagua Ron qui ne croyait pas si bien dire.

- C'est vrai que ça le rend encore plus beau… rêvassa Ginnie avant de se prendre une fois de plus les regards meurtriers de ses amis.

Harry de son coté se demandait si Ron avait raison, en tout cas Ginnie elle avait bien raison, le blond était encore plus beau que d'habitude. « Mon pauvre tu devient complètement accro », se dit Harry, « ça devient urgent que tu l'oublie, tu vas péter un câble sinon ».

La soirée fut très arrosée et Hermione remarqua que le blond et ses amis étaient en retrait des autres, ce qu'elle fit remarquer le lendemain matin, à un Harry fatigué, nuit du 31 Octobre signifiant encore plus de visions douloureuses et donc matin difficiles.

- Je t'assure, ce n'est pas normal Harry ! Ils sont toujours à l'écart des autres.

- C'est de l'arrogance sans doute, ça me parait être l'explication la plus plausible.

- Non Harry, je suis sure que c'est autre chose, ils ne se sont jamais mis en retrait comme ça avant, alors qu'ils étaient, souviens toi, prétentieux comme c'est pas possible. Non vraiment je crois qu'ils ne sont plus les bienvenus dans leur maison.

- Et tu penses que c'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ?

- Exactement ! Peut être nous sommes nous trompé sur leur compte depuis le début, car après tout, si la directrice leur fait confiance, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ça.

- Oui j'en conviens, dit Harry, c'est vrai que je les trouve renfermés sur eux même depuis le début de l'année, ils ne nous ont presque pas adressé la parole, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé.

- Ecoute je vais essayer de me renseigner, lui confia Hermione, mais ne le dit à personne Harry, je ne veux pas créer de disputes, mais tu comprend, Malefoy et ses amis sont un mystère et j'ai toujours aimé résoudre les mystères.

- Ok, si tu sais ce que tu fais… accepta, un peu à contre cœur, Harry.

Toute la journée, le brun se passa en boucle les paroles de son amie, et si elle avait raison, si Drago n'était plus le bienvenue dans sa maison ? Après tout, quoi de plus logique, si il était encore du coté de Voldemort, Macgonagall ne l'aurait pas reprit. Tout ça mérite réflexion, se dit-il.

¤¤

1 : Les sorciers ne connaissent pas les extra terrestre donc…

Nepheria: je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voila la suite et à la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre.


	4. Soyons amis

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Harry s'inquiétait, pas pour lui ou un de ses amis, non Harry s'inquiétait pour Malefoy. Il l'avait observé et Hermione avait raison, le blond était plus ou moins seul depuis la rentrée et cela n'était pas normal, il décida d'aller en parler avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Rémus Lupin. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin du cours, ce mardi matin, Harry apprit la vérité sur son ennemi. Ennemi, vraiment ? non, plus maintenant. En ce mardi matin, Harry apprit juste la vérité sur ce garçon si complexe qu'était Drago Malefoy.

-Professeur, commença Harry, je voudrais savoir pourquoi, après ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, Macgonagall a accepté de reprendre Dra… Malefoy à Poudlard ?

-Harry, premièrement, appelle moi Rémus, et deuxièmement, je dois te dire que les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on croit qu'elles sont.

-C'est-à-dire demanda le brun.

-Et bien je pense que tu vas être surprit mais Drago n'a jamais voulu devenir mangemort, c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas lui mais Pansy Parkisson qui a fait rentrer les sbires de Voldemort dans l'école.

-En êtes vous surs ? Il a peut être mentit, s'écria Harry, même si au fond de lui il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas surtout qu'il se rappelait très bien les plaintes du blond dans les toilettes de Mimi.

-Harry voyons, pour qui nous prends tu, il a été mit sous veritaserum et son cousin aussi !

-Hum ok… Rémus je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui je t'en prit vas-y.

-Que savait vous sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

-Harry, tu sais que je ne peux pas te le révéler. Mais cependant, je vais faire une exception car après tout, cela te concerne un peu. Vois-tu, Drago nous a donc dis qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité devenir mangemort mais qu'il y a été forcé par son père, l'initiation consistant à faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. Voldemort voyant que Drago ne semblait pas prêt pour cette mission, il l'a confié à Melle Parkinson et le père de Drago s'est bien sur emporté contre son fils, Malefoy junior a donc fuit pour ne pas être tué. Drago m'a confié que les regards, la crainte et les préjugés à propos de lui, était dur à supporter, il m'a aussi dit qu'il aurait aimé être ton ami, il regrette d'avoir été odieux avec Hermione, Ron et surtout avec toi, mais il n'avait pas le choix, apparences obligent.

-Je savais déjà qu'il ne voulais pas accomplir sa mission mais je ne savais pas que finalement il avait fuit au lieux de céder, car après tout la vie de sa mère était en danger.

-Qui t'as dit ça Harry ?

-L'année dernière, je l'ai entendu pleurer dans les toilettes des filles à cause de ça. Je n'ai pas osé en parler, j'étais assez gêné de m'être immiscé, en quelque sorte, dans sa vie…répondit Harry gêné.

- Tu as bien fait de garder ça pour toi, tu sais Harry maintenant il ne reste presque plus personne à Drago, je voudrais que tu essayes de m'être ta rancœur de ces années passées à la poubelle. Tu peut essayer de faire ça, Drago a besoin de soutient, d'amis, de savoir que des gens lui font confiance et ne le voit pas comme un mangemort, comme un futur assassin.

- Oui bien sur Rémus, je crois que cette haine me pèse un peu à moi aussi et puis si Drago veut devenir mon ami et retrouver une bonne réputation, pourquoi je n'accepterais pas de l'y aider.

-Très bien, je suis fier que tu reconnaisse que cette haine était stupide et que tu accepte de « secourir » Malefoy, bonne journée à toi Harry.

-Bonne journée à vous professeur.

Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça, se dit le brun en sortant du bureaux du lycanthrope, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Maintenant il me faut gagner sa confiance pour m'en faire un ami, à défaut d'autre chose, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Harry n'avait pas parlé de son entretient avec Remus à ses amis, pensant que cela ne les regardaient pas vraiment pour l'instant. Mais c'est surtout, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment leur annoncer la nouvelle et comment ils la prendraient, qu'il n'avait pas osé dire un mot sur le sujet. Ce que son professeur lui avait dit faisait son effet et dès que ses camarades furent endormis, Harry se faufila hors de son dortoir avec sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur, pour essayer de trouver le serpentard. Malefoy était, comme l'année passée, préfet et Harry espérait que cette nuit soit celle de son tour de garde, afin de lui parler. Après avoir consulté la carte, Harry se dirigea avec empressement vers les salles du 4eme étage, où se trouvait Drago. Arrivé à destination, il s'appuya contre le mur de brique froide et attendit le blond qui ne tarda pas à monter le bout de son nez. Surprit de voir le brun à cet endroit la, Drago s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et fixa Harry sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le brun, gêné de ce lourd silence, ne prenne la parole.

-Alors aurais tu perdu ta langue Drago ?

-Je me demandais juste ce que St Potter faisait en dehors de son dortoir, contra Malefoy enfin sorti de sa léthargie. Le couvre feux est passé, je vais devoir de t'enlever des points.

Le blond n'avait pas remarqué l'emploie, par mégarde, de son prénom par Harry, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, pensa celui-ci.

-Et bien fais donc, répondit en souriant Harry.

-Heu…oui… Au fait que fais tu dehors à cette heure ci ?! demanda Drago, étonné que le brun ne se formalise pas plus que ça des points enlevés à sa maison.

Harry sourit devant la gêne du blond et décida d'aller droit au but, c'est à dire la raison de sa présence dans ce couloir.

-Et bien pour ne rien te cacher, je te cherchais.

-Tu me cherchais et pourquoi, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

-Pour te parler voyons !

-Pour me parler ? S'étonna Drago

-Oui, vois tu j'en ai assez de cette animosité entre nous, je voudrais qu'on essaye de faire une trêve, enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur. Enchaîna sans s'arrêter Harry, de peur de ne plus avoir le courage de dire ce pourquoi il était la. Ironique pour un courageux lion, remarqua Harry.

- …

-Drago, dis quelque chose, cette fois ci l'emploie du prénom du blond, par Harry, avait été volontaire.

-Et bien je suis assez surprit par ce que tu viens de me proposer mais pourquoi pas… Dire que le blond était surprit eu été un euphémisme, Harry lui proposait exactement ce dont il avait rêvé depuis l'an dernier, son amitié.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi j'en ai un peu marre de toute cette haine. Ces derniers temps j'agissais plus par automatisme que par convictions, peut être est-ce parce que tu était le seul à ne pas avoir changé d'attitude envers moi, continua-t-il.

-Je suis soulagé que tu acceptes car, même si, je dois l'avouer, nos disputes me sont utiles pour me défouler quand je suis sous pression, c'est assez lourd d'un autre coté.

-Ouai, dis surtout que j'ai plus de réparti que toi !

-Oui aussi… admit Harry

Et ensemble ils partirent dans un fou rire. Ils discutèrent ensuite un peu de quidditch et vers deux heures du matin décidèrent de se séparer pour retrouver leurs dortoirs respectifs. Finalement ça n'a pas été aussi difficile que je l'aurais cru, se dit Harry en se couchant, Drago, lui, se fit la remarque que finalement parler, rire avec Harry, ou même juste être avec lui, n'était pas si mal que ça. Mais comment les autres prendraient-ils la nouvelle ? Leur nouvelle amitié allait-elle durer ? C'est sur ces questions que les deux sorciers s'endormirent. Harry avait bien dormit cette nuit la, sa rencontre avec Drago l'avait tellement détendu qu'il n'avait fait aucun cauchemars. Drago quant à lui se sentait renaître en quelque sorte, il voyait enfin le bout de son calvaire arriver car si Harry lui faisait confiance alors beaucoup suivrait. Si bien sur il est sincère lui disait une voix au fond de lui, mais bien sur qu'il est sincère, pourquoi ne le serait il pas se disait Drago. Et il avait bien raison, Harry était on ne peux plus sincère, ce qu'il lui montra dès leur rencontre suivante en lui proposant une ballade au bord du lac où il discutèrent de leur niveau scolaire. Harry proposa ainsi son aide au blond en DCFM et celui-ci lui proposa la sienne en potions. Ils décidèrent de toujours se retrouver dans le couloir où avait eu lieu leur première discussion en tant que nouveaux amis.

¤¤

Voila un rapprochement entre notre Ryry et son p'tit blond, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Comme d'habitude la suite la semaine prochaine.

Hermoni: merçi pour ta review, en effet Hermione va les aider mais pas seule et oui Harry est très accro !! Quand à Drago, ce à quoi j'ai pensé et diférent de ce que tu m'as dit mais bon ça va ensemble...

Voila c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts mais, comme je ne vais pas trop avoir le temps d'écrire pendants les vacances, je préfere publier petit à petit ce que j'ai déja écris.


	5. c'est si difficile de te mentir

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Les jours (enfin les semaines plutôt), qui suivirent leur première rencontre, les deux ados se retrouvèrent chaque soirs dans le même couloir pour discuter. Ils parlèrent de leur passé et chacun fut surpris de celui de l'autre, l'ayant souvent imaginé autrement, ils parlèrent aussi de leurs peurs et de leurs espérances pour cette guerre et commencèrent leur cour de rattrapage. Les deux sorciers avaient convenu de continuer à faire comme avant pendant la journée, c'est-à-dire de faire semblant de ne pas s'apprécier. Les seules exceptions à la règle étaient lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour faire leur exposé d'histoire de la magie. Ce manège dura un mois, jusqu'au jour où Hermione, qui s'était endormie dans la salle commune sur son livre de Métamorphose, réveillée par le bruit, et étant préfète en chef, décida de suivre l'élève qui venait de s'éclipser du dortoir. Elle découvrit donc que cet élève était Harry et qu'il était sortit en douce de son dortoir pour retrouver… Malefoy !? La jeune fille ne voulant pas causer de problèmes décida d'attendre le lendemain pour en parler avec le brun, lui faisant à demi confiance, connaissant sa chance de toujours se mettre dans de mauvaises situations. Les inquiétudes d'Hermione, au sujet de la santé d'Harry, furent coupées nettes lorsque, le lendemain matin, celui entra tout sourire dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'empressa de l'emmener à l'écart pour lui poser les questions qu'elle ressassait depuis la veille au soir.

-Harry, que faisais tu hier soir avec Malefoy ?

-Heu et bien… comment sais-tu que j'étais avec lui ?

-Je vous ai vu dans le couloir du quatrième étage.

-Ah ok. On parlait c'est tout ne t'inquiète pas… tenta de se justifier Harry

-Vous parliez ?!?

-Oui c'est ce que font généralement deux personnes qui sont amis.

-Harry pince moi je rêve ? Supplia presque la jeune sorcière, tu ne viens pas de dire que Malefoy et toi étais amis ? Si ?!

-Désolé mais non tu ne rêves pas Mione, nous sommes amis.

-Et depuis combien de temps.

-Depuis 1 mois environ… avoua Harry penaud.

-UN MOIS ?!?! S'écria Hermione.

-Chut !! Pas si fort ! L'arrêta Harry, inquiet que quelqu'un entende leur discussion, il continua d'une voix teintée de tristesse.

- Oui ça fait un mois que tous les soirs on se rejoint au quatrième étage pour parler et je dois dire que ça me fais de plus en plus mal de devoir le cacher et de faire comme avant, avec les piques cinglantes, les disputes et tout le reste.

-Ok si tu sais ce que tu fais, mais prends garde à toi Harry…, lui conseilla son amie qui, elle le savait bien, ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

- Et parle en à Ron avant qu'il ne le découvre tout seul, lui ordonna-t-elle, car si cela arrivais se serait une catastrophe.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. La rassura Harry en se retournant.

-Oh Harry, une dernière question avant que tu partes, Vous êtes juste amis ?

Harry rougit et lui avoua.

-Oui mais je suis attiré par lui depuis l'an dernier et je crois que si notre amitié continue, je vais tomber amoureux…

-Hum, c'est bien ce que je me disais, fais encore plus attention, je ne voudrais pas que tu souffre. Dit Hermione en l'embrassant. Puis tout deux retournerent comme si de rien n'était à table, repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

- Harry est ami avec Malefoy et en plus il est amoureux de lui ! Et bien on est pas dans la mde, se dit Hermione, tout en mangeant ses toasts.

-Bon maintenant qu'Hermione sait tout il ne me reste qu'à l'annoncer à Ron, en souhaitant qu'il ne le prenne pas trop mal... pensa le survivant.

Lorsque Drago entra à son tour dans la grande salle, il fit un signe en direction de Harry et lui envoya même un clin d'œil, ce qui, se dirent Harry et Hermione, pouvait passer très suspect. Cependant personne ne sembla y prêter attention et le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si le blond continuait comme ça, il ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser et plus si affinité. Mais il fut malheureusement interrompu dans ses douces pensées par Ron, qui lui avait remarqué le geste du blond, et fit la remarque que Drago devait encore préparer un mauvais coup, à en juger par son geste si grossier et arrogant (cela du point de vue de Ron, bien sur, car pour Harry, ce geste était génial, super, enfin tout ce que vous voulez). C'est donc dans un état second qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots, pour son cours de potions. Cours où Neville, fidèle à lui-même, fit exploser son chaudron aspergeant Harry et Drago, qui se trouvaient juste devant lui. Les deux garçons tombèrent dans les pommes et furent donc transportés à l'infirmerie où ils restèrent deux jours dans le coma, puis un autre en observation, à cause des effets de la potion de sommeil ratée de Neville.

Malheureusement pendant la nuit, la cicatrice d'Harry le brûla, Voldemort faisait encore des siennes. Réveillé en sursaut, Drago ne savait pas comment réagir, il essaya tant bien que mal de calmer le brun en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, ce qui sembla marcher. Harry se décontracta un peu mais au moment où Drago se levait pour partir, il se serra contre lui, en murmurant le prénom du blond dans son sommeil. Drago ne voulant pas réveiller son ami fut obligé de rester couché près lui, c'est dans cette position qu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, et, chose surprenante, presque en même temps. Harry en voyant leur position rougit ce qui fit sourire Drago.

- Alors ça y est on s'est réveillé la marmotte, tu vas pouvoir me lâcher. Drago tentait de plaisanter pour cacher son trouble d'être ainsi, blottit au chaud dans les bras forts d'Harry.

Harry lui se croyait en plein rêve, « c'est pas vrai, c'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller et je serais seul dans mon lit avec Ron qui ronfle à coté », il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie.

- Heu… Drago qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un lit à l'infirmerie, puisque on est apparemment à l'infirmerie, et qui plus est, le même lit ?

-Et bien c'est assez simple, commença assez gêné le blond, Neville a encore fait exploser son chaudron, par malchance sur nous, ce qui fait qu'on s'est retrouvé ici.

-Ok mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi on se retrouve dans le même lit !

-Ca c'est ta faute

-Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ou dire, s'affola soudain Harry.

-Oui ta faute, en fait cette nuit tu as du faire un cauchemar et tu m'a réveillé, je suis donc venu voir pourquoi tu criais et je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour te calmer car tu n'arrêtais pas de t'agiter. Tu t'es calmé seulement quand j'ai voulu partir me recoucher et bien tu m'a enlacé et tu n'as pas voulu me lâcher, je suis donc resté avec toi jusqu'à ce matin.

Harry fut soulagé de n'avoir rien dit de stupide.

-Ah ok, je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça Drago.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Harry, je voudrais juste savoir de quoi as-tu rêvé pour crier autant ?

-De Voldemort, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler, ok ?

-Oui d'accord c'est comprit, et t'en fait pas je dirais à personne que tu as besoin d'un doudou pour dormir.

Harry balança un oreiller à Drago après la dernière phrase de celui ci, s'en suivit une longue bataille de polochons seulement coupée par l'arrivée de Pompom.

-Je vois que vous ne perdez pas une occasion de vous battre. Heureusement que se ne sont que des coussins et pas vos baguettes que vous avez en main.

Les deux jeunes sorciers furent rassurés que l'infirmière croit qu'ils se battaient, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas cru à leur amitié. Ils furent autorisés à sortir dans l'après midi et purent donc participer au cours de métamorphose où ils apprirent comment connaître la nature de leur animagus. Il suffisait de boire une potion en réciatnt l'incantation correspondante, pour être plongé dans une transe et voir l'animal de notre totem. Celui d'Hemione était une chouette, celui de Ron un ouistiti, celui de Blaise un renard, mais ceux d'Harry et Drago posaient problème. En effet, ils en avaient deux chacun, ceux de Drago étaient un serpent et un étalon blanc comme la neige et aux yeux orage, les animagus d'Harry, eux, étaient une panthère aux yeux vert émeraude et un aigle.

-Comme d'habitude je ne peux rien faire comme les autres… soupira le brun après le cours

-Harry, tu as entendu, Drago a lui aussi deux formes d'animagus, lui dit Hermione.

-Et alors tu crois que cela signifie quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout, et je n'aime pas être sans réponse, je crois que je vais tout de suite aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur ce phénomène, puisqu'on nous avons l'après midi de libre.

- Bon écoute je dois partir on se voit ce soir au repas. Oh et, Hermione, je sais pourquoi Drago est renfermé sur lui-même, tu avais raison c'est à cause de l'an dernier, lui glissa Harry à l'oreille, juste avant de partir avec Ron à son entraînement de quidditch, laissant ainsi son amie, toute étonnée, au milieu du couloir.

¤¤

Voila un de leur ami est maintenant au courrant de l' amitié entre Harry et Drago, amitié qui d'ailleur se consolide de jours en jours. Cette amie va-t-elle les aider ? Si oui, sera-t-elle la seule ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre de Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour.


	6. Serpentard’s integration

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été des plus fatiguant, l'équipe travaillant deux fois plus en prévision du match Griffondor/Serpentard tout proche. Malheureusement pour Harry, Hermione ne contait, bien évidemment pas, laisser son ami s'en sortir aussi facilement, surtout après leur bref entretient devant la salle de DCFM. C'est pourquoi, au plus grand déplaisir du brun, notre miss je sais tout préféré lui donna rendez vous le soir même, dans la salle sur demande et cela afin de lui « tirer les vers du nez » à propos du mystère Serpentard, qu'elle, il faut bien l'avouer, n'était toujours pas arrivé élucider. Harry arriva donc essoufflé devant la fameuse salle sur demande, dix minutes en retard, et toussa afin de faire remarquer sa présence.

-Oh, bonsoir Harry, lui dit elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

-Bonsoir Hermione.

-Trêve de bavardages, s'exclama la jeune fille sur le qui vive, tu sais pourquoi Drago et ses amis sont renfermés sur eux même, alors dis le moi !

-Aa Aa !! Tu n'as pas trouvé et ça te met en rogne, je me trompe ? Se moqua le brun.

-Non en effet tu ne te trompes pas, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé la réponse à ma question, bougonna son amie.

-Et moi, comme je suis gentil, je vais te le dire, ironisa Harry.

- Pour commencer, ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'en fait ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans le château mais Parkinson, confessa Harry redevenu sérieux. Ne fais pas cette tête, Rémus me l'a confirmé.

-Tu es allé voir Rémus et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? S'offusqua notre chère miss-je-sais-tout-sauf-ce-qui-est-en-rapport-avec-un-certains-Serpentard-et-ses-amis.

-Pour tout te dire c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de me faire ami avec Drago, car celui-ci a besoin d'aide pour être innocenté et enfin retrouver une intégrité dans le monde sorcier.

-Je vois, donc tu es ami avec Drago car tu veux l'aider à retrouver une vie « normale », où il ne sera pas traité de mangemorts à chaque coin de rues ?

-Oui c'est ça, et j'aimerais que tu m'aides, enfin, que tu nous aides, Drago, Damon, Blaise, Millicente et moi. Ils sont des parias, que ce soit en tant que sorciers de notre coté, ou en tant que sorciers du coté de Voldemort, Blaise et Millie ne veulent pas s'engager dans cette guerre, Drago et son cousin y ont été plongés sans qu'ils le veille à cause de leur parents, c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit. Et moi je ne peux pas faire grand-chose seul, en plus avec Voldy qui fait des siennes chaque nuit, ce n'est pas facile, exposa Harry avec une tristesse infinie.

-Tes cauchemars sont encore la… écoutes, je crois que je peut t'aider et que Matthew aussi. Tu sais il est fasciné par la magie ancienne, je me suis dit que peut être il existe un sortilèges ancien que tu pourrais utiliser pour vaincre le Lord noir. Si tu veux je lui demanderais de chercher, demanda Hermione toute excitée.

-Oui ce serait bien, merci Hermione. A bien y réfléchir, ma mère a utilisé un sortilège ancien lorsqu'elle s'est sacrifiée, et cela m'a sauvé la vie, constata Harry.

-Alors c'est d'accord !

- Oh Harry, il faut absolument que je te parle de mes recherches de cet après midi au sujet des animagus.

- Vas y je t'écoute, qu'a tu trouvé ?

- Il parait qu'un sorcier doté de grands pouvoirs peut avoir deux formes animagus, s'extasia Hermione, le dernier de ces sorciers à être connu était… Dumbledore, finit elle tristement.

- Merci Mione d'avoir cherché, c'est très gentil de ta part. Il est tard, je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Oui tu as raison, une dernière chose me pose problème, crois tu que l'on peut demander aux autres nous aider ou du moins leur en parler ?

-Peut être…, oui pourquoi pas, si j'ai réussi à pardonner à Drago, peut être eux aussi le pourront ils… supposa Harry, parles en à Neville pour commencer après on verra.

- Et pas besoin de me le dire, je vais en parler à Ron, si tu veux j'y vais dès ce soir, continua le brun avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix.

-Parfait ! Tu lis dans mes pensées Harry, alors bonne nuit et à demain, s'exclama Hermione

-Oui c'est ça, à demain, murmura Harry, plus si sur de lui, au vue de son prochain entretient. Je crois que cette nuit va être une longue et pénible nuit et cela sans aucune intervention de face de serpent…

Le soleil venait de se lever et Harry lui n'arrivait pas à immerger de son sommeil, il faut dire qu'il avait passé la nuit à parler avec sa meilleure amie, puis avec son meilleur ami, de son envie d'aider Drago Malefoy. Hermione avait bien réagit quand à Ron, on peut dire que sa réaction avait été… surprenante. En effet le roux avait prit un fou rire pensant que le brun lui faisait une blague, puis il avait été en colère d'avoir été réveillé pour rien avant de tomber dans les pommes en découvrant que ce n'était pas un canular mais la vérité. Finalement Harry lui avait balancé un seau d'eau pour le sortir de sa léthargie et il s'était expliqué, enfin Harry avait parlé et Ron, encore sous le choc de la révélation, s'était contenté d'écouter, sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Le sommeil avait gagné les deux garçons vers trois heures du matin, Ron n'avait pas crié sur Harry, ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose, oui, si on n'y réfléchit bien, Ron avait assez bien prit la nouvelle. Mais il restait encore à savoir si il serait d'accord avec les agissements de son meilleur ami et si, maintenant qu'il savait, il serait prêt les aider. C'est la tête remplit de ces interrogations qu'Harry sorti de sa douche et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avec, il l'espérait, ses deux meilleur ami, en fait il espérait surtout que Ron ne lui faisait pas la gueule. Il les trouva en grande discussion avec Neville, à coté duquel il s'assit. Celui-ci lui confirma qu'il voulait bien les aider, à sortir Malefoy et Cie de la me dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, car si Harry faisait confiance aux quatre Serpentards, alors lui aussi pouvait leur accorder son pardon. Hermione donna alors un coup de coude à Ron, pour que celui-ci prenne la parole, et rassure Harry quand à leur amitié et son engagement auprès de la cause « Serpentard's intégration », comme l'avait surnommait Hermione et Matthew. Très bien il ne me reste qu'à organiser une réunion pour que l'on fasse connaissance tous ensemble, mais d'abord je dois prévenir Drago, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'en avoir parlé à mes amis, se dit Harry pendant qu'il dégustait son croissant.

Drago lui avait d'autres préoccupations en tête, que de savoir qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa dignité, il avait encore fait ce rêve étrange…

¤¤

Voila, le groupe d'aide aux Serpentard commence à se former, mais comment vont réagir les principals interessés ? Et quel est ce rêve étrange que fait souvent Drago ? Vous le saurait dans le prochain chapitre de Pardonne moi. En attendant vous pouvez toujours me laisser une p'tite review ! merci.

Ps: désolé pour le retard mais je n'était pas chez moi ces 2 dernieres semaines donc je n'ai pas pu poster ni même continuer à écrire cette fanfiction.


	7. le secret de la Lune

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

_Il ouvre les yeux, la nuit l'entoure, il se trouve dans une clairière, la pleine lune luit au dessus de sa tête, on dirait qu'elle lui sourit. Soudain il entend une voix qui lui parle mais il ne comprend tout ce qu'elle lui dit, elle parle de malédiction, de la lune, d'une femme, de sa famille, de l'âme qui peut le sauver, il cherche à en savoir plus mais déjà la voix s'éloigne. Il se retrouve seul au milieu de la clairière puis soudain le noir._

Drago se réveilla ce matin la de mauvaise humeur, chaque nuit depuis un mois il faisait le même mystérieux rêve sans pour autant arriver à en comprendre le sens, c'est donc avec une certaine morosité qu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Son cousin l'attendait devant les grandes portes et remarquant la mine sombre du blond, l'emmena dehors afin qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement, le petit déjeuné attendrait.

- Alors, commença le plus jeune, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Juste un mauvais rêve.

- Quel genre de rêve ?

- Un rêve du genre bizarre, je suis dans une clairière, une voix me parle mais je ne saisie pas tout, juste qu'il est question d'une malédiction, de la lune et de notre famille, exposa Drago.

- Je vois, et depuis quand fait tu ce rêve ?

- Environ un mois.

- Toi aussi ! C'est très étrange… murmura Damon

- Comment ça toi aussi ? Tu veux dire que tu as fait le même rêve que moi ?

- Oui il semblerait. Cela fait un mois environ que je rêve toutes les nuits d'une malédiction avec la lune, et les Malefoy sont apparemment lié à cette histoire.

- Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence que nous ayons fait tout les deux le même rêve, j'ai déjà entendu parlé des rêves prémonitoires, peut être que ces rêves en font parti. Je crois que je vais écrire à mère pour savoir si elle sait quelque chose à propos d'une malédiction visant les Malefoy…

- Je crois que c'est en effet préférable mais, ne crains tu pas que le courrier soit intercepté par ton père ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je possède un parchemin qui ne se laisse lire que par son destinataire, ainsi personne ne pourra lire la lettre à part ma mère. Et puis mon père doit être en mission pour « son maître » en ce moment. Drago termina sa phrase avec un dégoût certains dans la voix. Damon, quant à lui, frissonna à l'évocation du Lord noir, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents.

- Drago crois tu que nous vivrons tranquilles un jour ?

- Je l'espère Damon, je l'espère…

Plus d'une semaines étaient passées et Drago n'avait toujours pas reçu la réponse de sa mère à sa lettre et cela l'irritait car l'étrange rêve continuait de le hanter nuit après nuit. Enfin au début de la deuxième semaine de cette terrible attente, un hibou grand duc, avec une lettre cacheté du blason des Malefoy, se posa devant le blond alors que celui ci rêvasser dans sa chambre. Il se rua, pour ainsi dire, sur le volatile et lui arracha des griffes la lettre de sa mère, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre le hibou très mécontent, ce fut donc un Drago pincé à la main mais pour le moins excité qui déplia le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Très cher fils,_

_J'ai étais très surprise par le contenu de ta lettre, ce n'est pas que je suis étonnée de ta question mais vois tu je m'attendais à ce que tu t'interroge, au sujet de ces rêves, plus tôt. _

_Comme tu le suggérais dans ta lettre, ces rêves, que ton cousin et toi faisais, sont en effet des sortes de rêves prémonitoires. Pour être exacte, il te montre ce qui s'est passé il y a environ 150 ans dans les landes d'Ecosse, pas très loin d'ailleurs de Poudlard. Ce que tu dois savoir Drago, c'est que la famille Malefoy, est je n'ai appris cela qu'après mon mariage avec ton père, est victime d'une malédiction, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. _

Une malédiction touchant les Malefoy, j'en étais sur. Bon ok, c'est Damon qui l'a suggéré mais c'est pareil, comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ? Bref continuons notre lecture.

_Tout a commencé lorsqu'une de tes arrières grand-mère, Isabella Malefoy, ne voulant pas du mari que sa famille lui avait choisit, invoqua le pouvoir de la Lune. Elle demanda à l'astre de l'aider à retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait été chassé de la cour de son père, car, n'étant pas de sang pur, il était indigne d'être fiancé à une Malefoy. La Lune accepta de l'aider mais en échange, elle lui fit promettre de lui donner le premier enfant qu'elle mettrait au monde. Le vœu d'Isabella fut accomplit, elle se maria à son bien aimé et donna la vie à un beau bébé, symbolisant l'amour qu'elle et son mari se portait. Le bonheur fut pourtant de courte durée car Isabella n'avait pas tenu la promesse faite à la Lune, elle avait gardé son enfant au lieu de lui offrir. Pour la punir, la lune envoûta le mari d'Isabella pour qu'il la tue et elle lança une malédiction sur la famille Malefoy. Cette malédiction est la suivante : puisque tu as péché femme, de ton sang ne naîtra qu'un héritier par génération, à l'enfant de Lune il ressemblera mais aussi mauvais qu'un serpent il sera, il ne connaîtra jamais le vrai amour, sauf si son âme est aussi pure que la neige… Angel Malefoy, est l'enfant de Lune, il est ainsi surnommé puisqu'il a été, selon la légende, élevé par la lune, après la mort de ses parents. La vérité est que personne n'a retrouvé l'enfant après le drame mais un jour un jeune homme semblable au dieu Apollon, avec des cheveux si blond qu'il paraissait être d'or et des yeux couleur de l'océan, s'est présenté au manoir des Malefoy sous le nom d'Angel, prénom que portait le fils d'Isabella. La ressemblance avec la défunte ne pouvant être niée, Angel devint l'héritier et il épousa la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, son vrai amour, ensemble ils eurent un fils. _

_Tout cela doit te sembler irréel surtout que tu te rend compte que la famille Malefoy n'est pas si pure que ça au niveau de son sang, mais pour beaucoup de monde cette histoire n'est qu'une légende, peut savent qu'elle est vrai. Voila je crois que tu sais à peut près tout, oh j'oubliais, quant à tes rêves, ils devraient s'arrêter dans quelques jours, maintenant que tu sais le secret qui entoure la famille Malefoy. _

_Tendresse, Narcissa _

_Ps : Je suis tellement désolé que tu ne puisses pas connaître le vrai amour, moi-même je n'en ai pas eu la chance, alors j'aurais souhaité que toi au moins tu le côtoies._

Le jeune homme blond se tenait droit, face à une fenêtre donnant sur le parc de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, une lettre, couverte d'une écriture penchée, à la main. Tout dans la pièce était silencieux quand soudain un rire s'éleva.

- Eh bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça, s'exclama Drago.

- Si tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda Damon qui venait d'arriver.

- Si je m'attendais à cette histoire !

Voyant l'incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de son jeune cousin, Drago lui tendit le parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Ecoutes, c'est trop long à t'expliquer, lis plutôt la lettre de ma mère. Tu te souviens que je lui avais écrit au sujet de nos rêves communs, continua Drago, et bien elle m'a répondu et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la réponse qu'elle m'a écrite.

Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à ce que Damon, après avoir lu deux fois le parchemin, prenne la parole.

- En effet, ce n'est pas commun. Père m'avait parlé de cette histoire autour de sa famille, mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende pour faire parler d'eux…

- Et bien apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu n'es pas préoccupé par cette malédiction ? S'étonna Damon.

- Si bien évidement, mais je suis encore plus étonné par le fait qu'elle ne semble pas s'être abattue sur moi.

- Que veux tu dire ? Que ton père n'est pas Lucius ?

- Non, voyons, que vas-tu chercher ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que le prédit la malédiction, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Comment est-ce possible, cela est encore un mystère, mais cette fois encore, je compte bien l'élucider.

Drago avait longuement réfléchit et il pensait que c'était le bon moment pour avouer à son cousin où il passait une partie de ses nuits

- Damon, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, commenca-t-il gravement, tu sais que le soir je m'éclipse du dortoir puisque tu m'y as déjà surpris. La vérité est que chaque nuit je rejoins quelqu'un avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié un peu après Halloween, et cette personne est Harry Potter.

- Potter ? Rien que ça ! Je savais que tu avais le chic pour les histoires compliquées mais alors la c'est le summum, se moqua le blondinet.

- Oh ça va, tes sarcasmes je peux m'en passer ! S'énerva Drago

- Je rigole cousin, je suis ravi que tu aies un allié de taille, ainsi notre réhabilitation ne sera que plus facile, l'adoucit Damon.

- Oui mais Harry est en premier lieu mon ami, pas une pièce dans un jeu de stratégie, rappelle toi en, lui conseilla le plus vieux.

- Ok, si tu le dis… concéda Damon.

- Oui je le dis et je le pense.

- Au fait quand est-ce que tu comptes l'annoncer au autres ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago, le plus tôt sera le mieux...

Puis Drago, pour changer de sujet, décida de taquiner un peu son jeune cousin.

- Et toi quand est ce que tu te décides à dire à Millie qu'elle t'intéresse ?

- Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Le cri de Damon fut suivit d'une grande bataille de polochons.

Riez, tant que vous le pouvez encore, fils de Lune, profitez en, car la vie ne sera pas de tout repos, surtout pour vous…

¤¤

Voila vous savez maintenant quel est le mystérieux rêve de Drago et ce qu'il signifie. On apprend aussi de nouvelles choses sur la famille des blonds. J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre la semain prochaine.


	8. Plan risqué et bal de Noël

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit, cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, tout d'abords, il avait tenu à informer ses amis de sa nouvelle amitié avec Harry. Ceux-ci avaient pris la nouvelle assez bien, tout du moins, mieux que ce que le blond pensait. Ils avaient juste fait la gueule de n'avoir été prévenu avant puis avaient déclaré que de toute façon vu les ennuis qu'ils avaient déjà, rien ne pouvait être plus pire. Puis Drago avait reçu un mot d'Harry, lui donnant rendez vous près de la forêt interdite le soir même, afin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important, selon ses dires. Et en effet pour quelque chose d'important, ça avait été quelque chose d'important ! Au début Drago avait cru rêver en entendant Harry lui dire que Ron, Hermione, Neville et Matthew étaient prêts à les aider lui et ses amis. Génial, c'était tout simplement génial, bien sur Drago n'avait pas montré trop d'enthousiasme à cette nouvelle, car après tout, il était encore un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne s'abaissent pas à montrer que les idées des autres leur plaisent, c'est bien connu ! Surtout que le nom qu'Harry et ses amis s'étaient donnés était assez ridicule. Toute cette agitation l'avait fatigué, c'est pourquoi il sombra dans un sommeil sans failles jusqu'au petit matin… 

Harry de son coté, se sentait soulagé d'avoir parlé à Drago car depuis deux semaines le blond semblait préoccupé et évitait tout le monde. D'ailleurs le brun s'en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir touché deux mots, trop occupé qu'il était à lui parler de la Serpentard's integration. Drago avait semblé emballé, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il avait semblé à Harry, car, commençant à connaître le blond, il savait bien que celui-ci mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas montré ses émotions.

Mais ce problème réglé, il restait encore à Harry celui du département des mystères car le brun était plus que jamais décidé à percer le secret de la soudaine attention de Voldemort pour cette partie du ministère. Depuis deux mois il travaillait chaque week end, sur ce projet, dans la salle sur demande, et il était enfin prêt à être réalisé. C'est pourquoi dès le lendemain il convoqua ses amis, dans la même salle où ils avaient suivi des cours de DCFM en cinquième année, dans l'intention de leur faire part de son « plan ».

- Très bien nous sommes tous la ?

- Oui vas-y Harry tu peut commencer, lui répondit Ron.

- Alors voila, si je vous ai réunis ici ce soir c'est pour vous reparler de notre projet de découvrir ce que voulait Voldemort lorsqu'il a envoyé des hommes au département des mystères, Commença le brun. J'ai bien réfléchis à comment faire pour s'y introduire et je pense que nous devrions le faire durant les vacances de Noël, jusque la tout le monde est d'accord ?

- Oui, tout a fait Harry, s'exclamèrent Dean et Seamus.

- C'est vrai que ce serait préférable que l'on ne soit pas en période de cours afin de mieux se préparer, continua Ginnie.

- Et puis, durant les vacances, le couvre feu est plus long et les couloirs sont moins surveillés, enchaîna Ron.

- Et toi Hermione qu'en pense-tu ?

- Si tout le monde est pour, je suis pour et puis la période des vacances me parait être la meilleure pour mettre notre projet à exécution.

- Ok, alors maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le moment où on va agir, laissez moi vous présenter mon « plan ». Tout d'abord nous allons nous rendre au ministère à l'aide d'un portoloin, puis de la, certains devrons faire diversion pendant que les autres mettrons hors d'état de nuire les gardes. Quand cela sera fait il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous introduire dans le département des mystères et de trouver ce que cherchait Voldemort et le tour est joué ! Exposa Harry à ses amis tous ébahis par ce plan sauf Hermione qui septique demanda

- Ok c'est une bonne stratégie mais comment va-t-on savoir exactement ce que convoite tu-sais-qui ?

- C'est la qu'interviennent nos rouquins préférés, Ginnie, Ron, à vous l'honneur.

- Harry nous a demandé de soutirer des informations à notre père à propos de cette attaque et je dois dire que sans l'aide des jumeaux, on aurait eu du mal, Commença Ginnie.

- Oui, mais grâce à un de leur bonbons qui oblige à dire la vérité ça a été un jeu d'enfant, surtout que papa ne s'est rappelé de rien après ! Continua son frère avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

- Donc on l'a interrogé sur ce qu'il savait sur le sujet et il nous a appris que la tentative de vol a eu lieu dans la salle des prophéties, plus précisément dans le rayon des récentes prédictions. Apparemment vous-savez-qui est au courrant que de nouvelle prédiction ont été faites, et l'une d'entre elles à l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser.

- Tu as la réponse à ta question Mione ?

- Oui, donc si j'ai bien comprit, nous allons retourner dans la salle des prophéties et essayer de trouver celle qui est convoitée par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça Hermione, bon il est tard, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, bonne nuit à tous et à demain soir pour terminer cette réunion, conclut Harry.

Le lendemain, la date de l'expédition fut fixée au premier Dimanche des vacances, deux jours avant Noël. Il avait été décidé que Harry, Hermione et Ginnie lanceraient les sorts sur les gardes pendant que les autres (c'est-à-dire Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron) feraient diversion et que, Hermione et Harry, s'occuperaient de faire un portoloin avec l'aide de Matthew qui, malheureusement, ne pouvait rester à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Seamus et Dean avaient été mis au courrant de la Serpentard's intégration et après un temps de réflexion s'étaient joints au groupe.

Noël approchait à grand pas et tout Poudlard était en effervescence, chacun réfléchissant à ses cadeaux de dernières minutes ou se cherchant un cavalier pour le bal organisé le Vendredi soir, certains rentrant chez eux le Samedi matin pour fêter Noël en famille. Drago et ses amis faisaient parti de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore de cavalier ni de cadeaux prêts à offrir, la journée à Pré au lard s'annonçait chargée pour eux. Tout comme les Serpentards, Harry et ses amis, trop occupés qu'ils avaient été à élaborer leur expédition au ministère, étaient eux aussi on ne peut plus en retard au niveau des préparatifs pour les fêtes. Lorsque les deux groupess s'étaient croisés à la sortie du château, Drago et Harry décidèrent de partir tous ensemble. Les autres n'étaient pas très emballés, au début, par l'idée, mais décidèrent d'essayer de s'entendre, pour faire plaisir à leur ami respectif. C'est donc un groupe des plus particulier (ce n'est pas tous les jours que les Serpentards et les Griffondors discutent ensemble sans animisité) qui déambula dans le village cet après midi la. Cette journée de shopping avait scellée la nouvelle amitié entre les deux maisons, qui finalement s'étaient entendu assez facilement, et Harry et Drago en étaient plus qu'heureux, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

- «Cela aurait fait plaisir à Dumbledore » se dit Harry ce soir la, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphé, alors que Drago réalisait que jamais il ne s'étais sentis si détendu.

- Blaise, lui, se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas vu Drago si souriant depuis, au moins, leur cinquième année, juste avant que la menace de leurs parents et Voldemort ne pèse sur eux. « Potter y est surement pour quelque chose. Si c'est le cas, le jour où il trahit Drago, notre ange n'y survivra pas.» pensa le Serpentard avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

- Hermione se faisait à peut près la même réflexion que Blaise, mais dans le sens inverse, Harry était si heureux en présence du blond qu'il ne supporterait pas une trahison.

- Quant aux autres, ils réalisaient combien les six dernières années avaient été gâchées à se battre et se disputer au lieu de s'entendre.

En bref, cette ballade à Pré au lard ne leur avait pas amenée que des idées de cadeaux mais aussi une nouvelle amitié aux bases solides, sans aucuns doutes.

Le bal se déroulait dans moins de quatre jours et pour l'instant, parmi les douze personnes du groupe, seulement quatre avaient trouvés un ou une cavalier(e) : Hermione y allait avec Matthew, Seamus et Dean avaient invité les jumelles Padma et Parvatie.

Damon après avoir reçu la pression de son cousin se lança et invita Millicente, Blaise proposa à Ginnie de l'accompagnait sous le regard noir de Ron qui lui se laissa convaincre par Lavande de réessayer une relation tout les deux, celle-ci espérant que le roux aurait oublié Hermione, puisque celle-ci sortait déjà avec Matthew depuis plus de deux mois. Neville réussit à demander à Luna de l'accompagner au bal, il ne resta donc que Drago et Harry qui décidèrent d'aller au bal ensemble, une manière pour eux de s'amuser, et surtout, de l'avis d'Hermione, de faire parler d'eux.

Et en effet, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur les portes de la grande salle lorsque les douze amis, et les quatre filles les accompagnant, étaient arrivés. Puisqu'ils avaient décidés de s'amuser, les filles avaient optés pour la même robe bustier mais dans des coloris différents et les garçons portés un costume noir simple avec la chemise assortie à la robe de leur cavalière. Ainsi le couple Hemione Matthew était en bleu, Ginnie et Blaise en rouge, Luna et Neville en vert, Seamus et Parvatie et rose, Dean et Padma en violet, Damon et Millicente en gris et Ron et Lavande en blanc. Harry et Drago quant à eux portés un costume blanc avec une chemise assortie à la couleur de leurs yeux, leurs cheveux étant coiffés de la même manière, une coiffure comme si ils sortaient du lit, tout en étant très travaillée. La soirée se passa sans problèmes, jusqu'à ce que Drago et Harry provoque un évanouissement général de leurs fans, en dansant ensemble. Les garçons avaient décidé de s'amuser et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers la piste de danse, lorsque la musique avait débutée, et qu'ils s'étaient enlacés. Cette vision avait choquée certaines personnes présentes dans la salle et surtout les filles, pour qui cette vision avait été insupportable, d'où les évanouissements. D'ailleurs Harry en avait encore les oreilles qui chauffaient après le sermon d'Hermione comme quoi il s'était donné en spectacle en public et que demain c'est sur, ça ferait la première page de sorcière hebdo. Mais surtout elle lui rappela que c'était mal vis-à-vis de Drago de danser ainsi, le blond ne voyant la qu'un jeu alors que Harry, lui, voyait la une occasion d'être très proche du Serpentard.

Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même moment dans les cachots du château, Damon et Blaise écoutaient Drago, parlait de cette danse qu'il avait partagé avec Harry et, qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir profité ainsi de lui, le blond étant depuis l'an passé attiré par le brun. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il c'était rendu compte de son homosexualité, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à mater Harry sous les douches pendant leur sixième année, il n'y avait plus eu de doute quant à ses intentions envers le brun. La haine avait été remplacé le désir et maintenant celui ci tentait de s'effacer pour qu'il ne reste que l'amitié, mais, n'est pas chose facile de lutter contre ses hormones…

¤¤¤

Voila un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le retard mais j'étais en vacance et puis la rentré approche et ça se prépare... J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tit review pour me donner votre avis. Bonne semaine :-)


	9. Nouvelle prophétie et 1er noël ensemble

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

La nuit était bien installé, tous dans le château dormait, tous ? Non, les griffondors deseptième année se glissaient en ce moment même hors de Poudlard. Ils atterrirent 5 minutes plus tard au ministère, après avoir utilisé le livre portoloin, créé par Hermione et Harry. Le plan élaboré par celui ci se déroula comme prévu, les Aurors chargés des tours de garde dormaient grâce au bons soins de Ginnie et les systèmes de sécurité avaient été mis hors course par notre miss je sais tout et le survivant, la diversion des autres avait presque été inutile, les gardes somnolant déjà.

Après dix minutes de recherches ils arrivèrent enfin devant des étagères remplies de boules de cristal, boules contenant chacune une prédiction. Les nouvelles prédictions se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce, en attente qu'on les place parmi les autres. Une d'entre elles attira particulièrement l'attention de nos amis, elle portait l'inscription suivante :

**La mort du Lord Noir**

**Prophétie faite par Mirabella Sweet**

- Harry, tu crois que c'est celle la ?

- Je ne crois pas Neville, j'en suis sur…

-Alors emportons la, nous l'écouterons dans le dortoir.

- Non Ron, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, si jamais le ministère découvre son absence il va y avoir une enquête et on va forcément avoir des problèmes. Non je crois qu'il vaut mieux l'ouvrir ici.

- Hermione à raison Ron, on l'écoute ici et l'on note son contenu sur un parchemin avec une plume à papote, proposa Ginnie.

- Ok, on fait comme ça, trancha Harry tout en ouvrant la boule qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Une voix s'éleva alors et dit :

_Une nouvelle aire est née et avec elle les sauveurs du monde sorcier. Leur pouvoir sera convoité par beaucoup, certain chercheront à empêcher leur union car lorsque l'enfant qui a survécu et le fils de Lune uniront leurs vies, leur pouvoir sera tel, que même le puissant mage noir ne pourra les vaincre. Amis sorciers je vous le dis, la fin de nos malheur est proche, l'enfant qui a survécu et le fils de Lune vont bientôt s'unir…_

- Woaw, c'est incroyable ! Je comprends que Vold…, enfin vous savez qui, veuille récupérer cette prophétie.

- En effet Dean, continua Hermione, je suis du même avis que toi.

- Mais qui sont ces deux personnes ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu ne devine pas qui est l'enfant qui a survécu ? demanda ironiquement Harry.

- Oh ben merde alors ! S'écria Seamus qui venait de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

- Mais qui est l'autre dont parle la prédiction ? Interrogea à juste titre Ginnie.

- Je ne sais pas mais nous allons le découvrir, promit Harry, maintenant en route, nos dortoirs nous attendent !

Cette nuit la, les rêves de chacun, ayant entendu la prophétie, furent peuplé de mage noir et de l'inconnu devant s'unir à Harry pour réussir à anéantir Voldemort. Harry surtout se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet être qui semble-t-il était désigné comme étant son âme sœur…

Tout était calme en ce Mardi matin, dans le dortoir des griffondors de septième année, lorsque…

- Harry réveille toi !! Allez les gars réveillez vous c'est Noël !!

- Ron par pitié arrête de crier… supplia Harry, qui décidément, n'aimait pas être réveillé par son meilleur ami. Et à en juger pas les protestations des autres garçons, eux non plus…

- Mais 'Ry, c'est Noël, tu veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?!

- Ouai ok je me lève, allez les gars debout, nos cadeaux nous attendent !

- Harry, mec, si toi aussi tu t'y met ça va pas aller... S'exclamèrent en chœur les inséparables Dean et Seamus qui, malgrés leurs protestations, descendirent quand même avec les autres dans la salle commune, pour se diriger ensuite vers le sapin dressé au milieu de celle-ci. Ron et Harry y déchiquetait déjà les emballages de leurs cadeaux.

Ron reçu un kit de nettoyage pour balai et un paquet de nougats de chez Honeydukes, de la part des mecs, l'indémodable pull de sa mère (lol ) et de l'argent pour s'acheter une nouvelle cape, une écharpe de la part d'Hermione, des mouffles, assorties à l'écharpe, de la part de sa sœur, un kit pour pouvoir sécher les cours que les jumeaux lui avaient envoyé et un poster géant de son équipe préféré de quidditch, plus deux places pour l'un de leur match, de la part d'Harry.

Hermione reçu des livres sur le peuple des elfes de la part d'Harry, une étole de la part de Ginnie, un pendentif en forme de cœur de la part de Matthew, le pull made in mme Weasley, un assortiment de plume écrivant de plusieurs couleurs de la part de Ron et de l'argent pour s'acheter une chouette de la part de ses parents, ainsi qu'un bracelet en or avec une fleur en breloque.

Ginnie reçu un bracelet en argent avec des fées en breloques de la part d'Harry, des bougie à la canelle de la part de Ron, un jeu de la vérité made in farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux, une robe de la part d'Hermione et le pull tricoté par sa mère, plus de l'argent pour un nouveau chemisier.

Harry reçu le pull made in mme Weasley, le même paquet que Ron de la part des jumeaux, idem pour le cadeau des mecs, un livre sur les animagus, et les personnes en ayant plusieurs, de la part d'Hermione, un réveil en forme de vif d'or de la part de Ron, un tee shirt, avec pour motif un éclair, de la part de Ginnie et puis un magnifique pendentif en argent représentant un serpent et un lion cote à cote. On voyait bien que le pendentif avait été fait sur commande et même si il n'y avait pas de nom, Harry se doutait de l'expéditeur de ce paquet.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut seul dans son dortoir, il décida de lui écrire une lettre pour le remercier et lui demander si le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, lui, lui plaisait.

_Drago,  
Tout d'abords merci pour le pendentif, il ne fallait pas. En tout cas je l'aime beaucoup, il est superbe. Au fait as-tu aimé le mien ? C'est pas grand-chose par rapport au tien mais bon…_

_Amicalement,  
Harry._

Drago relu la missive que Hedwige venait de lui apportait puis prit sa plume pour répondre à Harry.

_Harry,  
De rien pour le pendentif, si il te plait c'est le principal. J'ai adorais ton cadeau, la statue est très belle et ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu te sois rappelé que mon animagus est un étalon blanc. La panthère te représente, je suppose ? _

_Amicalement,  
Drago._

Des quelques cadeaux que Drago avait reçu ce noël, celui d'Harry était de loin le plus beau. C'était une statue représentant un étalon blanc, sur ses pattes arrière, au coté d'une panthère noire. Bien sur le pull en cachemire que lui avait offert Damon était doux, la gourmette, de la part de Blaise, était très belle, la boite de ses chocolats préférés, de la part de Millicente, était délicieuse et l'argent venant de sa mère était innatendu. Mais le cadeau qui avait touché le plus Drago avait été celui d'Harry; peut être était ce parce qu'il venait du brun, que cela avait plus d'importance au yeux du blond…

Le repas de Noël se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant, les quatre Serpentards s'étaient joins aux Griffondors et en ce moment même, tous riaient d'une blague de Blaise, prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer par Ginnie. Drago quant à lui parlait avec Hermione et Harry de leur animagus, il eu ainsi la confirmation que la statue représentait bien un de ses animagus et un de ceux d'Harry.

Après le déjeuner, ils sortirent dans le parc pour une grande bataille de boules de neige qui dura jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi après quoi les deux équipes, ex eaquo, rentrèrent se mettre au chaud.

Le lendemain, les Serpentards, Matthew et Hermione se mirent en tête d'apprendre à patiner aux autres, ce qui aboutit à un résultat mitigé. Ginnie et Neville y arrivèrent assez facilement quand aux garçons, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Les inséparables n'arrêtaient pas de tomber et riaient tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se relever, Ron ne voulait pas se détacher d'Hermione et Matthew, de peur de tomber comme Dean et Seamus et Harry, lui, réussissait plus ou moins bien à rester debout, sous les yeux attendris de Drago, qui le tenait de temps à autres. Il fallut l'après midi entier aux garçons pour enfin se tenir droit et esquisser quelques mouvements sur la glace.

Pendant presque toutes les vacances, leurs journées se déroulèrent ainsi, entre batailles de boules de neige, ballades autour du lac gelé ou bien patin à glace sur celui ci. Le soir ils se réunissaient dans la salle sur demande, transformée pour l'occasion en salon chaleureux, pour faire des jeux ou tout simplement parler.

Mais qui dit jeu entre amis, dit jeu de la vérité ! Les jeunes jouèrent au jeu d'action ou vérité, offert à Ginnie par ses frères, et l'alcool aidant, se lâchèrent comme jamais. Ainsi :

-Ginnie embrassa Blaise qui ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire…

-Ron avoua qu'il portait des caleçons avec des crapauds dessus.

-Neville avoua qu'il était amoureux de Luna.

-Hermione du enlever son chemisier et se retrouva en soutient gorge pour le reste de la soirée.

-Blaise déclara sa flamme à Ginnie qui l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Millicente, comme gage pour avoir mentit, fit le tour de la salle à cloche pied et s'écroula sur Damon, qui rougit du contact de la peau de la jeune fille sous ses mains.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, répondit que si il avait rougit un peu avant parce qu'il était attiré par la Serpentarde.

-Seamus et Dean avouèrent qu'ils étaient bi et qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble.

-Drago eu comme gage de s'asseoir sur les genoux de la personne l'attirant le plus et il s'assit donc sur Harry, celui ci en fut très perturbé (et on le comprend…) mais réussit quand même à répondre que oui il était amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment et ajouta même que cette personne était géniale. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Drago ressentit comme un pincement au cœur à cette annonce, malgré l'alcool, il avait bien comprit que le cœur d'Harry était déjà prit et il pensa immédiatement que la personne en question était une fille. Si seulement il savait combien il se trompait…

¤¤¤

Voila un nouveau chapitre, comment le trouvez vous ?


	10. un début d'année mouvementé

bhAuteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Tout le dortoir des filles était en effervescence, ce soir se déroulait la soirée de la saint Silvestre et pour fêter la nouvelle année un concours de déguisement avait été organisé. A cette occasion tous les élèves étaient revenus deux jours en avance au château et un podium avait été installé au centre de la grande salle, afin que les participants au concours puissent défiler, devant le reste de l'école, plus facilement. Du coté des costumes de nos amis, Ginnie et Blaise, ensemble depuis la soirée « vérité », avaient optés pour l'ange et le démon, Hermione s'était habillé en déesse grecque, Matthew ressemblait à un prince du Moyen Age, Ron portait un costume de guerrier celte et Dean était habillé en Druide. Venait ensuite le couple de roi égyptien Milli et Damon, le vampire Seamus, la nymphe Luna, l'elfe Drago et enfin la rock star Harry (celui-ci étant décidé à casser son image de garçon parfait). Comme d'habitude leur entrée fut fracassante, il est vrai que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils tissent des liens d'amitié au vu de leurs rivalités passées. Mais eux, ignorant les regards noirs, insistant ou même lubriques, et étant décidés à oublier leurs problèmes, passèrent la soirée à boire et danser sans limites. Les autres se lassèrent peu à peu de les observer et bientôt commencèrent à se lâcher complètement car, à la fin du week-end, les vacances toucheraient à leur fin, alors autant profiter tant qu'ils le pouvaient. C'est aussi ce que la nouvelle directrice pensait, tant que ses jeunes élèves s'amusaient, ils ne pensaient pas à la guerre qui se préparait au dehors, ni à leurs études qui seraient sûrement compromises par celle ci. C'était pourtant la triste vérité, beaucoup de ces jeunes ne pourraient jamais fêter leurs 20eme printemps, Macgonagal le savait très bien mais essayait de ne pas y penser et de garder le moral. 

Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine et, Matthew, Hemione et Harry, se trouvaient en ce moment même dans une sale de classe vide, pour parler des recherches de Mat, à propos d'une magie ou d'un sortilège ancien, pouvant aider le survivant à vaincre celui-qui-terrorise-tout-le-monde alias Voldemort. Le poussoufle exposa ses recherches aux deux autres :

- Alors voila, en fait j'ai commencé par chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque si l'un d'eux parlait de magie ancienne, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de passionnant ou susceptible de nous aider. Alors, pendant les vacances, j'ai fouillé dans la bibliothèque de mes parents, lorsqu'ils étaient chez des amis à eux, et j'ai ramené un ou deux livres assez bien qui parle de la magie sans baguette et de la magie de l'âme. Et pour finir, l'autre jour je me suis faufilé dans la réserve lorsque Pince ne regardait pas et, j'ai bien fait, car elle contient plusieurs livres sur le sujet, tenez les voila.

Matthew tendit à Hermione et Harry quatre livres d'aspect ancien avec le tampon de la bibliothèque et deux autres d'apparence plus neufs venant sans doute de chez lui. Parmi les ouvrages de la réserve se trouvait un livre sur la magie sans baguette, un sur la magie de l'âme, un sur celle de la nature et des pierres et le dernier sur la magie de l'amour, plus précisément la magie du cœur. Harry présuma que c'est de ce dernier que sa mère avait tiré le sortilège lui ayant sauvé la vie. Ils se répartirent ensuite les livres entre eux, chacun en prenant deux, et convirent de se retrouver la semaine suivante à la même heure dans la même salle pour parler de ce qu'ils auraient lu pendant la semaine.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà pourtant le lit du garçon à la cicatrice se trouvait encore allumé. Il faut dire que, passionné comme il l'était, par le livre sur la magie sans baguettes pris à la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas vu les heures passer. L'ouvrage racontait entre autre que, faire de la magie sans baguette, nécessitait une grande force, autant physique que mentale, et beaucoup de volonté. Il stipulait aussi qu'il fallait s'entraîner durement, s'armer de patience et de persévérance pour y arriver à la perfection (cas assez rare, étant donné que peu de sorcier tentent d'apprendre à contrôler la magie sans baguette). Le vendredi suivant, Harry, Hermi et Mat, se reunisserent comme prévu pour exposer leur trouvailles. Hermione leur parla de la magie de l'âme, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui avait trait aux visions mais aussi aux prémonitions, et surtout à la télépathie. Harry trouva le dernier point très intéressant et demanda des précisions à ce sujet à son amie.

- Tu me devance Harry, je comptait justement vous en parlez plus en détail. En fait c'est en fonction de ta magie, si elle est forte, tu aura plus de facilité que si elle faible. Après, c'est moins compliqué que l'on pourrait le croire mais bon, cela ne signifie pas que c'est facile ! Il faut tout d'abords faire le vide dans son esprit, ce qui est déjà dur, puis bien visualiser la personne à qui tu veux parler et enfin murmurer l'incantation, que j'ai recopiée sur ce papier, puis pour arrêter la connexion il te suffit juste de ne plus penser à la personne. Voila, les premières fois ça ne marchera sûrement pas mais, si tu t'entraînes avec assiduité, tu y arriveras assez vite, et sans problèmes j'en suis sure.

- Merci Mione. Et toi Matthew, tu as trouvé des choses intéressante ?

- Le livre que j'ai lu traitait de la magie de la nature et des pierres. La magie des pierres sert beaucoup aux guérisseurs, elles ont de grandes propriétés et peuvent servir de catalyseurs d'énergie. Sinon on peut les utiliser pour détruire des constructions.

- Je trouve ça génial, je crois que je vais apprendre à m'en servir, s'extasia Hermione.

- La magie de la nature, continua Matthew, comme vous l'aurez comprit, puise son énergie dans la terre, les végétaux. Elle appelle la magie contenue dans l'environnement, c'est pour ça qu'elle est difficile à canaliser et contrôler.

- D'accord, dit Harry, tout est très intéressant dans ce que vous venez de dire. De mon coté j'ai trouvé des informations sur la magie sans baguette, nécessite une grande force physique et mentale. Il faut s'entraîner avec beaucoup de volonté, avoir de la patience et de la persévérance pour y arriver à la perfection. Dans le livre ils disaient que réussir à ne faire que de la magie dans baguette est un cas assez rare, étant donné que peu de sorcier tente d'apprendre à contrôler la magie sans baguette.

- Oui c'est vrai, l'apprentissage de cette magie est long et dur, peu de sorcier y arrive car il faut avoir un don, en quelque sorte, pour la maîtriser vraiment.

(Bruits de gargouillis)

- Mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre, on va rater le repas si on ne se dépêche pas !

- Ron sort de ce corps ! Sérieusement Harry, tu me fais vraiment penser à Ron quand tu parles comme ça, dit en souriant Hermione.

Après le repas, les Griffondors et les Serpentards se retrouvèrent en métamorphose pour un second cours sur les animagus, la directrice jugeant que cet apprentissage serait une arme de plus dans la guerre contre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Evidement cela pourrait aussi servir au futurs mangemorts mais, après la mort de l'ancien directeur, beaucoup de jeunes n'étaient pas revenus au château, et parmi eux la plupart des futurs adeptes du Lord noir, d'après les dires de Drago. Mais revenons en au cours, les élèves, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la forme de leur animagus, étaient positionnés en cercle dans la salle de cour et chacun à tour de rôle ils venaient au milieu. Ils écoutaient et obéissaient aux consignes de leur professeur, celle-ci leur avait bien stipulait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas du premier coup à se transformer pour une heure, il leur faudrait encore un entraînement acharné pour réussir à rester sous leur forme animagus un certains temps. Hermione fut la première à se lancer, elle fit le vide dans son esprit puis visualisa son animagus, comme Pitty leur avait dit de faire, soudain elle se sentit bizare, puis ressentit le besoin de battre des bras et c'est la qu'elle se rendit compte que ses bras étaient devenu des ailes, elle était devenu une chouette. Sa métamorphose ne dura que 2 minutes mais c'était déjà très bien par rapport à d'autre. Blaise ne réussit qu'à avoir le museau d'un renard, Ron ne resta que 20 secondes, chrono en main, en singe. Drago et Harry eux ne savez pas quelle forme prendre puisqu'ils en avaient deux, ils optèrent finalement pour la moins imposante des deux. Drago resta 5 minutes à serpenter entre ses camarades et Harry lui tourna autour de la salle pendant 6 minutes environ. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur corps humain, la prof les félicita pour être rester plus longtemps que les autres en animal.

Apres le cours, Hermione quitta ses amis pour rejoindre Matthew. Ron bouillait de l'intérieur, comme presque tous les jours de ces 3 derniers mois, depuis qu'elle sortait avec le poussoufle Hermione était un peu moins avec eux et surtout mettait plus distance entre elle et lui. « Je suis sur que c'est à cause de lui » se disait le roux, décidément il ne l'appréciait pas du tout ce blaireau, mais n'allez surtout pas vous imager que cela a un rapport avec ses sentiments pour la brune, aucun rapport... (Mais bien sur Ron, on n'y croit tous !) Mais revenons en à Hermione, la jeune fille marchait dans le couloir menant à la salle commune de Matthew, ils s'étaient donné rendez vous devant le tableau gardant l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, il était appuyé contre un mur et embrassait une fille blonde. Non, attendez, il EMBRASSAIT une autre fille qu'elle ? Hermione n'en revenait pas, il la trompait, elle fit demie tour et partit en courrant vers la tour des Griffondor, sans se retourner. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre de préfète sans même prendre le temps de répondre à ses amis, quand ils lui demandèrent pourquoi elle revenait déjà. Hermione s'effondra sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Trop occupée à se maudire d'avoir cru à l'amour, elle n'entendit pas ses amis rentrer, ou plutôt, elle n'entendit pas Ron rentrer. Harry, ayant jugé que se serait l'occasion d'une discussion à cœur ouvert entre les deux, avait prétexté auprès de son meilleur ami ne pas être à l'aise pour réconforter les gens. Le roux savait très bien ce que son ami avait en tête et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il monta donc les escalier pour rejoindre sa belle (heu je m'égare…). Je disais donc, il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre Hermione dans le but de savoir ce qui la faisait pleurer et surtout, si il le pouvait, essayer de la consoler.

- Mione, je peux entrer ?

- …

N'ayant pas de réponse, le roux continua en essayant de la faire réagir.

- Hermione, dis à tonton Ron ce qui te tracasse.

- Il m'a trompé Ron, il en embrassait une autre, répondit Hermione en pleurs.

- Je ne saisi pas tout Mione, explique moi, qui c'est « il » ?

- C'est Matthew, lorsque je suis arrivé au rendez vous je l'ai vu embrasser une autre fille et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, il m'a trompé… réussit à expliquer la brune entre deux sanglots.

- Oh le sa ! s'exclama Ron sous l'effet de la colère. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait toujours su que ce mec n'était pas fait pour Hermione, mais de la à penser qu'il serait capable de la tromper, il y avait un fossé.

Il resta toute la nuit au chevet d'Hermione, personne ne vint les déranger. Le lendemain matin le roux partit en cour en promettant à son amie de revenir à midi et de lui prendre les cours, celle-ci ne se sentant pas la force de sortir de sa chambre. Ron expliqua la situation de leur amie à Harry dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent, et le brun fut tout autant en colère que lui, contre ce crétin de Matthew. Les deux amis avaient observé le Poussoufle toute la journée et celui-ci ne semblait même pas se soucier de ce qui pouvait causer l'absence de sa petite copine.

Le soir venu, Hermione les rejoignit au repas, ils lui racontèrent leur journée mais jugèrent qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner le fait que Matthew n'ai pas prit de ses nouvelles. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre recopier les cours de la journée manquée et faire ses devoirs, lorsque Matthew l'aborda. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais il était trop tard.

- Hermione, attends moi ! La brune se retourna et répondit un peu sèchement.

- Matthew que me vaut ta visite ?

- Heu et bien, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, ça va ? Tu étais malade ?

- Oui ! Répondit Hermione tout en se retournant pour partir.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi me fuis tu ? Cette réplique eu le don d'énerver la Griffondor.

-Où je vais ?! Dans ma chambre. Au fait, tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venu hier soir ?

- J'ai cru que tu étais malade et comme ce matin je ne t'ai pas vu, mes hypothèses ont été confirmées.

- Oui bien sur, dis plutôt que tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte, ou bien était ce parce que tu étais trop occupé à embrasser une autre fille que moi. Peut être avez vous même fait plus que juste vous bécoter dans un couloir !! Cria à bout de souffle Hermione.

- Mione, c'est pas ce que tu crois… se défendit pitoyablement Matthew.

- Mais je ne crois rien, j'affirme juste un fait établit, je t'ai vu embrasser une fille hier soir dans un couloir, alors que nous avions rendez vous dans ce même couloir.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications Matthew, et ça ne sert à rien de nier, je t'ai vu me tromper. Alors je pense que tu vas être content, toi et moi c'est finit, maintenant tu vas pouvoir flirtter avec qui tu veux. Hermione s'en alla sur ces mots et lança, à son ex petit ami, avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

- Oh et, ne cherche pas à me suivre, ou à m'approcher à moins de deux mètres. Elle disparut sur ces paroles chargées de sous entendus.

Le couple le plus en vue du moment venait de se séparer non sans peines et pleurs...

¤¤¤

Désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment, mais ne vous inquietez pas j'ai pleins d'idées pour les prochains chapitres qui j'espere arriveront plus vite.

voila j'espere que ma fic vous plait et si vous avez une remarque quelconques n'hésitez pas !


	11. Une découverte surprenante

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Tout le château ne parlait que de la séparation d'Hermione et Matthew mais celle-ci indifférente aux regards et messes basses se consacrait à temps plein à aider son ami Harry dans sa quête des hoxcruses. Ils étaient justement sur le point de découvrir comment détruire le médaillon de Serpentard trouvé au 12 square grimmaurd car, Harry en était sur, ce médaillon était un hoxcruse, et puis il y avait aussi le coffre fort caché derrière le tableau de la mère de Sirius, dans la maison des Black. En effet pendant l'une des nombreuses réunions de l'ordre, Rémus Lupin, excédé d'entendre la voix de la mégère, lui avait lancé un porte parapluie en marbre, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de la décrocher du mur, chose que beaucoup avait tenté de faire avant lui. C'est alors que les personnes présentes avait pu apercevoir un coffre fort sorcier, c'est-à-dire, ne s'ouvrant qu'à l'aide d'une clef ailée. Clef le plus souvent cachée par le propriétaire de ce dit coffre, c'est pourquoi le lycanthrope avait décidé d'en parler à Harry, se disant, qu'avec l'aide d'Hermione, ils pourraient l'aider à la retrouver. Les deux griffondors et leur professeur étaient donc en ce moment même en face du dit coffre cherchant le moindre indice leur permettant de mettre la main sur la clef. Quand soudain Hermione eu « l'illumination » en apercevant le tableau en face d'eux, il représentait un homme cagoulé lançant un sort sur un autre homme, à genoux devant lui, qui se tordait de douleur. L'homme se faisant torturer tenait dans sa main une clef et lorsque Hermione toucha la peinture à cet endroit la, la clef « sortit » du tableau et s'envola vers l'escalier. Hermione s'élança pour la rattraper mais la clef était plus leste que la jeune fille, malgré la rapidité dont elle avait fait preuve. Harry pris donc la relève après avoir métamorphosé un parapluie qui traînait (reste de la colère de Rémus) en balai. Grâce à son agilité au quidditch, le brun arriva assez vite à récupérer l'objet ailé, et à le ramener à son professeur qui l'attendait dans le hall. Lorsque le coffre fut ouvert, ils remarquèrent qu'il ne contenait plus qu'une bourse contenant un peu d'argent et la photo d'un jeune homme, entouré de son équipe de quidditch aux couleurs de Serpentard, posant devant une grande battisse. Harry reconnu Poudlard et remarqua que le garçon au centre de la photo ressemblait à Tom Jedusor. 

- Harry tu crois que c'est un autre hoxcruse ? S'inquiéta Hermione quand il lui fit part de ses réflexions.

- Melle Granger, vous avez peut être raison, c'est pourquoi il vaut mieux détruire cette photo en même temps que le médaillon, leur conseilla Rémus Lupin.

- Rentrons au château Mione, la chasse aux clefs m'a fatigué et je pense que Ron va commencer à s'inquiéter si nous ne sommes pas de retour pour le dîner.

- Oui tu as raison Harry, pour lui il est impensable de rater le repas, pouffa Hermione.

Les deux amis rentrèrent donc au château, laissant la clef à leur professeur pour qu'il la range avec le médaillon en attendant de trouver la solution à leur problème.

Solution qui s'imposa à leurs esprits plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils se trouvaient dans le dortoir des septièmes années lorsque Ron dit qu'il faudrait tuer les objet maléfiques, puisque ils étaient incassables. Le roux avait lançait l'idée comme ça sans trop y réfléchir mais Hermione la trouva très sensée, et expliqua aux deux garçons pourquoi.

- C'est simple, ils sont insensibles au « brisatus » et autres sorts pour les briser mais peut être que si on leur lance l'avada Kedavra cela les détruira !

- Mais Mione, c'est interdit de lancer ce sort, c'est un impardonnable !

- Ron depuis quand respectons nous le règlement ?!

- Hermi a raison Ron, continua Harry, et puis c'est la seule solution que nous ayons pour l'instant et si la théorie d'Hermione marche, on sera amplement pardonné d'avoir utilisé l'avada, surtout qu'on le fera en présence des professeurs et aurors de l'ordre.

- Ok vous avez gagné, mais pour une fois que je me sentait l'âme respectueuse des règles…

- Tu suivra les règles demain Ronny, lui dit Harry en le bousculant.

- Au fait merci pour l'idée Ron, sans toi on aurait cherché encore un moment, ajouta une Hermione tout sourire, ce qui fit rougir le roux.

Nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit et comme toute les nuits depuis une semaine, Harry s'entraînait pour sa métamorphose en panthère, sa maîtrise pour cette forme étant moins bonne que pour celle de l'aigle. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le début de ses entraînements, et ce soir la il réussit même à rester une demie heure en panthère, déambulant dans le parc et admirant le croissant de lune. Drago de son coté s'entraînait aussi pour maîtriser sa transformation en animagus à la différence qu'il le faisait dans la salle sur demande. Sa métamorphose demandant beaucoup d'espace, la salle avait recréé une plaine, où il pourrait galoper, une fois sous sa forme d'étalon. Au bout de ses 10 jours d'entraînement, il réussissait à rester sous sa forme d'équidé environ 25 minutes ce qui, pour lui, était largement suffisant, du moins pour l'instant.

La destruction des hoxcruses c'était bien passée, le médaillon et la photo avaient « rendu l'âme » sous l'effet du sort de mort. Hermione et Harry, ainsi que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix qui étaient présents, en étaient plus que ravis. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du Lord Noir, il ressentit comme une brûlure au cœur et compris immédiatement qu'un de ses hoxcruses venait d'être réduit en miettes. Constatation qui le mit dans un rage folle, il appela ses mangemorts, qui se précipitèrent en urgence auprès de leur maître, et leur ordonna d'aller incendier un village moldu et de tuer ses habitants, en oubliant pas de laisser un message pour Harry Potter.

L'annonce de cette attaque fit le tour du château en moins d'une heure, le lendemain matin, les élèves se jetant tous sur la première gazette du sorcier qu'ils trouvaient. Personne, bien sur, ne connaissait l'existence du mot laissé à Harry par Voldemort. Celui-ci lui disait en quelques mots que cette attaque avait était causée par sa faute, la destruction d'un d'une des parties de son âme, l'ayant mis hors de lui. Hermione le consola en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour faire plus de morts et Ron lui fit remarquer que le lord ne semblait pas s'être aperçut que c'était deux, et non un seul, de ses hoxcruses, que l'ordre avait détruit la veille. Cela fit sourire Harry et il oublia vite ses préoccupations, mais le brun s'inquiéta deux fois plus lorsqu'il vit Drago perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

Affreux, tout simplement affreux, voila à quoi ce résumait les pensées de Drago en cette triste matinée de Janvier. Il se tenait en ce moment même à la table des Serpentards, Blaise à ses cotés, et serrait nerveusement une lettre dans sa main. Mais pas n'importe quelle lettre, une lettre de son père, qui espérait, disait-il, le voir revenir à la raison et accepter la marque des ténèbres. Lucius avait en effet profité de l'agitation autour de cette nouvelle attaque pour rappeler à son fils ses attentes pour l'avenir de celui-ci et les risques qu'il encourait si il ne rejoignait pas les rangs des mangemorts. Lire la fine écriture de son père, donnait à Drago envie de crier, encore plus la fin de la missive qui stipulait que si il refusait, il s'exposait à de graves représailles, en clair Malfoy senior proférait des menaces à l'encontre de son héritier (car peut on parler d'autre chose entre les deux Malfoy ?). Une colère sans nom se dessinait sur le visage, d'habitude si impassible, du blond ; son géniteur voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir. L'aura du jeune homme n'était que rage et sa magie crépitait autour de lui, ce dont Drago ne semblait pas s'apercevoir, intimidant les autres éleves présents dans la grande salle, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout Poudlard, qui s'était réunit pour parler de l'attaque de la veille. Il fallut toute l'attention de ses amis et un sourire inquiet d'Harry pour lui faire retrouver son calme et reprendre rapidement, comme si de rien n'était, son masque de froideur légendaire, cela sous le regard soulagé de tous. Un signe de sa part fit comprendre au brun qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard, pour le moment il avait grand besoin de sortir prendre l'air et de se calmer un peu, sous peine de commettre quelque chose de regrettable. Drago avait bien vu les regards que les élèves lui lançaient, malgré le rapprochement entre Harry, ses amis et les 4 Serpentards, tous le prenaient encore pour un fils à papa, prêt à être un serviteur de Voldemort, et cela peinait Drago plus qu'il ne consentirait à l'avouer. Le blond sortit donc dans le parc, suivit de près par un griffondor, très soucieux de la santé et du bien être du Serpentard.

Drago marcha jusqu'au lac et s'installa contre un rocher, Harry le rejoignit peu de temps après et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe pour que le maître en l'art de cacher ses sentiments explose en pleine grande salle ?

- C'est mon père, même du fond de sa cellule à Azkaban, il trouve encore le moyen de me pourrir la vie, il continua sous le regard interrogatif d'Harry. Il m'a envoyé une lettre pour me faire changer d'avis, à propos de mon adhésion au clan des mangemorts. Ce sd a profité de l'attaque de hier soir pour créer une plus grande pression sur moi.

- Il t'a dis que c'est de ta faute ?

- Non, il a dit que c'est de la tienne et que si je ne les suis pas il va m'arriver la même chose qu'à tous ces moldus car tu es trop faible pour nous protéger. Il a ajouté que si je restais neutre, je mourrais dans d'horribles conditions, celles qu'on réserve aux traîtres car d'après lui j'en suis un.

- Cet idiot pense que tu n'as pas choisis de camps et qu'il te fera changer de position grâce à des menaces ?

- Ca a bien marché avec d'autre… En disant cela, Drago pensait en premier lieu à l'ami des Potter, ce rat qui les a trahis.

- Drago, tu crois que je ne suis pas assez fort pour battre Voldemort et éviter que les populations ne deviennent des victimes de ce monstre, demanda un Harry angoissé..

- Non. Non tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, c'est impossible Harry, et non tu n'es pas assez fort pour battre Voldemort. Mais tu n'es pas non plus faible, au point de fléchir devant lui, il te faut encore un peu d'entrainement et une tactique solide, et la tu pourra l'écraser comme l'insecte qu'il est.

- Merci de ton soutient Dray.

- Non merci à toi Harry, merci d'être toujours la pour moi.

- Mais de rien beau blond, ça me fait plaisir.

« Non mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire, ça va pas Harry ! Oh il rougit, il est trop mimi… »

« Je rêve où il vient de dire qu'il me trouve beau ? »

- Ca me fait aussi plaisir, surtout venant de toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps allait se réaliser, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, lorsque…

- Harry !! Harry, où es tu ? Hermione appelait et cherchait son ami pour leur cours ensemble.

- Merde, c'est Hermione, elle me cherche. Drago, on se voit après, pour voir comment régler le problème de ton père ?

- Oui ok, à tout à l'heure, répondit Drago, encore tout chose de ce qui venait de se passer. « J'y crois pas, il me trouve beau et il allait m'embrasser ! »

Coucou, j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et désolé de briser un si beau moment mais il n'est pas encore temps pour nos héros d'être ensemble.

Adenoïde: en effet Hermione arrive au mauvais moment. Quand à Harry, il est partagé entre ses sentiments pour Drago et ce que dit la prophétie sur son âme soeur. Mais tu en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre que je viens de commencer.


	12. L'amour est partout où tu regardes

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM , RW/LB, HG/OC , GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Harry partit rejoindre Hermione de mauvaise grâce. Celle-ci l'attendait sur les marches du chateau, ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle coupé, mais cela n'était pas seulement du à sa course… 

Flash back :

Hermione n'avait pas réussi à trainer Ron à la bibliothèque et Harry n'était pas dans les environs, c'est donc seule qu'elle s'y rendit. Elle venait de finir son devoir de potion et remonter poser ses affaires dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle se sentit attirée par l'arrière. Quelqu'un lui ordonna de ne pas crier et elle reconnue la voix de Matthew, ce qui la fit se débattre encore plus. Il la poussa par une porte ouverte et, une fois à l'intérieur, la ferma à clef à l'aide d'un sort, le poussoufle était plus grand qu'elle et plus fort aussi, il n'eu donc pas de mal à la contenir, et pour que personne n'entende la griffondor crier, il lui jeta un sort de silence.

- Hermione, je veux juste te parler, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu faire, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je te jure que c'était la première fois que je faisait ça… termina Mat en retirant le sort de silence.

- Je me fou de tes excuses Flock, c'est trop tard, toi et moi c'est fini. Tu as agis comme un crétin et un salaud, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ! Finit Hermione au bords de la crise de nerfs.

Elle était sur le point de continuer mais, avant qu'elle n'ai pu rajouter autre chose, Matthew la gifla très fort, n'ayant que moyennement apprécié de se faire traiter de crétin et de salaud.

- Oh Hermione je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je t'aime ! S'affola-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste.

- Ne m'approche plus ! Si tu m'aimes vraiment laisse moi tranquille. Mais je doute que tu m'aimes après ce que tu viens de faire et ce que tu as déjà fait… ses derniers mots finirent dans sa gorge car Matthew venait de la faire taire avec sa main. Il tenta ensuite de l'embrasser et commençait à la déshabiller et à la toucher quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Ron marchait en ce moment dans les couloirs, ou plus précisément, il cherchait Hermione depuis environ un quart d'heure à travers tout le château, lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements venant d'une salle de cour. « il en a qui prenne du bon temps » se dit-il et il allait continuer ses recherches lorsqu'il reconnu la voix d'Hermione. Mais son amie ne gémissait pas de plaisir mais plutôt de douleur et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il l'entendit crier à Matthew de la lacher. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 30 secondes pour comprendre ce que le Poussoufle faisait à sa 'Mione et défoncer ensuite la porte, pour régler son compte à cet enflure, ce con de blaireau (le roux n'aime vraiment pas qu'on touche à Hermione).

- Flock lâches la tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve plus que je ne le suis déjà !

- Tiens, tiens, qui voila ? le con qui m'a volé ma copine, ce rouquin de mes deux…

- Je ne t'ai rien volé, Hermione t'a quitté car tu n'as pas été fidèle. De toute manière tu ne la méritait pas, une fille aussi jolie et intelligente n'a pas besoin d'un nul comme toi.

- On a qu'à lui demander, Hermione, ma petite chérie, est ce vrai que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Ne m'appelle pas chérie et, oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas à la hauteur pour être mon petit ami, répondit Hermione dédaigneusement.

Matthew était sur le point de la frapper lorsque Ron lui lança un sort pour l'immobiliser. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leur salle commune et Hermione lui raconta ce qui c'était passé. Ron fut évidement furieux quand il appris ce qu'avait fait l'ex de son amie. Ils décidèrent de porter plainte dès le lendemain. Il la pris ensuite dans ses bras où elle pleura un bon moment, il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et elle se calma. Puis tout doucement, il lui releva le menton et déposa un baisé sur son front, son nez pour finir par un chaste baisé sur les lèvres. Hermione trop surprise n'y répondit pas tout de suite, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Le baisé fini, la jeune fille toute bouleversée, bafouilla quelques mots d'excuse puis partit en courant retrouver Harry, qu'elle avait vu partir juste après Drago, une heure avant environ. Elle sortit dans le parc se doutant qu'elle les retrouverait ensemble dehors, de plus elle avait bien besoin de prendre l'air après ce baisé.

Fin du flash back

Hermione trop choquée par ce qui venait de se passer mis quelques temps à répondre à Harry qui lui demandait pourquoi elle le cherchait.

-oh, désolé Harry ! Tu n'as pas oublié que l'on devait s'entraîner pour les sorts informulés ?

- Non, non pas du tout, répondit Harry qui, bien sur, avait complètement oublié son rendez vous avec Hermione. Mais tu fais une drôle de tête, tu es sur que ça va ? Allez qu'est-ce qui se passe, raconte tout à tonton Harry !

- C'est Ron..

- Quoi Ron !?

- Il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure.

- Mais c'est génial, il s'est enfin décidé ! Pourquoi, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Si, enfin, je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé une relation avec Ron, c'est mon ami.

- Moi je dirais plutôt que tu en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps mais que tu te l'interdisais… Y'a qu'à voir l'an dernier, ça crevait l'écran que tu étais jalouse de Lavande et lui il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

- Oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit une voix facilement identifiable comme celle de Drago, Weasley était complètement aveugle aux signes, pourtant flagrants, de ton attirance pour lui.

- Je suis content qu'il se soit enfin déclaré 'Mione, vous feraient un beau couple, lui dit Harry avec une certaine amertume par rapport à son célibat persistant.

- Je suis sure que toi aussi tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied, le rassura son amie, d'ailleurs la prophétie le dit, tu vas trouver ton âme soeur dans peu de temps.

Pendant toute sa discussion avec Harry, Hermione avait regardé du coin de l'œil Drago qui avait semblé mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle avait parlé de quelqu'un pour Harry puis ensuite très surprit par la fin de sa phrase, à propos de la prophétie. Elle avait laissé échapper l'information devant le blond mais apparemment Harry n'avait pas semblé gêné par cela. Hermione se pré occupait beaucoup de la relation entre ces deux, leur lien se trouvait entre l'amitié et l'amour. Leur histoire était plus forte qu'une simple camaraderie mais n'était pas encore passionnelle comme si les deux garçons se l'interdisaient. " Oui c'est sûrement cela" Hermione se jura d'en parler avec son ami dès que possible.

- Bon, continua la jeune fille, c'est pas tout mais on a un entraînement qui nous attend, Harry tu viens ?

- Oui j'arrive. Drago tu veux venir ?

- Non merci Harry, je dois finir un travail pour l'étude des runes.

- Ok comme tu veux Dray, bon ben à plus tard alors, lui cria Harry après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue.

Le blond avait cru fondre sur place lorsque le brun l'avait appelé Dray et cela après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue.

Après leur entraînement ensemble, Harry et Hermione descendirent manger dans la grande salle. Au moment du dessert, Harry vit Ginnie lui faire signe qu'elle voulait lui parler, pour réponse il leva son pouce et lui désigna la porte de la grande salle. Cinq minutes plus tard ils marchaient près des serres de botanique. Ginnie semblait hésiter alors Harry parla le premier.

- Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

- Je voudrais que tu m'aides, Je sors avec Blaise et je voudrais que l'on s'affiche au grand jour mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Ron, tu connais mon frère et ce dont il est capable lorsqu'il s'agit de moi...

- Oui, ça pour le connaître je le connaît, j'ai même testé ses réactions. Je pense que j'ai compris, tu veux que je glisse discrètement des sous entendus sur le fait que se ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, ni la fin du monde, si Blaise et toi vous sortez ensemble ? T'inquiète pas c'est comme si c'était fait.

- Oui ! Oh merci Harry, t'est un vrai ami !

- A propos, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'an dernier…

- Harry, Harry, voyons je ne t'en veux pas ! Ce n'est ni ta faute, ni celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, toi et moi c'est plus une amitié fraternelle qu'autre chose. L'amourette de petite fille et devenue une affection amicale avec le temps. L'an dernier tu avais besoin d'un appui, j'ai été la pour toi voila tout !

- Alors toi et moi ce n'était rien qu'une forme détournée d'amitié ?

- Oui c'est ça, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait toujours essayer toi et moi mais je me suis rendu compte de ce que je t'ai dit, entre nous il n'y a jamais eu plus qu'une sorte d'amitié améliorée.

- Je suis soulagé, je me sentais un peu coupable au début de l'année puis tu t'es intéressée à Blaise alors je me suis dit que tu avais tourné la page mais je préférais en parler avec toi pour être certains que je ne me trompais pas.

- Je me sens si bien avec lui, je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse !

- Tant mieux pour toi Gin' tu mérite d'être heureuse.

- Merci Harry. Harry, je peux te parler franchement ?

- Bien sur vas-y…

- Je crois qu'entre nous ça n'aurait pas marché, même si nous n'avions pas été amis, à cause d'un problème d'orientation sexuelle. Désolé si je semble me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu es bi avec une préférence pour les hommes, et cela depuis bien avant notre relation.

- A vrai dire je me posais la question depuis un petit moment mais je n'osais pas en parler à quelqu'un. Je crois que ça a commencé après les vacances d'été de la cinquième année, mais je n'osais pas trop partager mes doutes à ce moment la, en plus j'étais fragile psychologiquement, je ne savais pas si ce n'étais pas du à l'échec de ma relation avec Cho ou bien au manque affectif après la mort de Sirius.

- Je comprend mais maintenant tu sais que je suis la pour t'écouter et te soutenir.

- Merci Ginnie, t'es vraiment géniale, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Pas grand-chose à mon avis, lol je plaisante _Arry._

- Oh non, tout mais pas ça ! Je ne supporte pas quand elle prononce mon nom comme ça !

- Bon je te laisse j'ai rendez vous !

- C'est ça va retrouver ton Serpentard !

- Tu peux parler, je suis sure que tu vas faire de même…

Ginnie partit sur ces derniers mots en riant, laissant un Harry passablement surprit de l'ampleur qu'avait prit cette conversation.

Hermione de son coté avait décidé de parler à Ron, ils s'isolèrent donc dans la salle sur demande. La elle lui dit qu'elle avait prit peur devant cette démonstration d'affection plus tôt dans la journée, mais qu'elle avait apprécié et qu'elle voudrait plus, qu'elle l'aime depuis un moment déjà et que Harry lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ron ne trouva rien à lui répondre, à part un magnifique « je t'aime ». Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques temps puis leurs mains s'égarèrent et le reste et bien, c'est leur petit secret, mais je peux vous dire qu'ils dormirent peu…

¤¤¤

Voila, qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais que je met du temps à publier les nouveaux chapitres mais je n'est pas trop de temps pour écrire.


	13. pourquoi les âmes soeur existent elles ?

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM, HG/OC, RW/HG, GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Le lendemain matin à la table des griffondors on pouvait voir un Harry, un Ron et une Hermione passablement endormis, il faut dire que leur nuit avait été courte, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ron et Hermione avait passé la nuit à se prouver combien leur amour était réciproque tandis qu'Harry pris d'insomnies était descendu dans le parc et avait fait une rencontre plus que plaisante...

Après sa discussion avec Ginnie, notre héros national était assez déboussolé, alors comme ça la rousse n'était sortie avec lui que dans le seul but de ne pas le laisser seul et en plus en se doutant qu'il était attiré par les garçons ! Et cette allusion déguisée comme quoi il passait beaucoup de temps avec Drago, peut être qu'elle aussi se doutait de quelque chose comme Hermione. Son amie après qu'ils aient quitté le blond, lui avait remarquer gentiment qu'on le voyait beaucoup moins ces derniers temps dans la tour des griffondors et beaucoup plus auprès du Serpentard. Evidement son amie savait son attirance pour Drago, et ne cessait de le réprimandait de profiter de leur amitié pour le toucher, mais elle semblait y déceler quelque chose d'autre, comme de l'amour, même si le brun se buter à ne pas le reconnaître.

De toute façon, il était déjà promis à un autre, d'après la prophétie sur la chute du lord noir. D'ailleurs Harry n'avait pas manqué de rassurer son amie par rapport aux infos sur la prophétie qu'elle avait laissé échapper devant Drago, il comptait en effet en parler aux Serpentards, le plus rapidement possible, pour que tous ensemble ils recherchent qui était l'enfant de Lune. Harry, même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, avait hâte de découvrir qui était son âme sœur, il était persuadé que se soit un homme car Gin' avait raison, il préférait les hommes aux femmes, même si les deux l'attirait.

Mais revenons en à pourquoi Harry, incapable de réussir à s'endormir, et poussé par une force inconnue, était sortie dehors. Il marcha quelque temps sous la neige, à l'abri sous sa cape d'invisibilité, puis décida de se transformer en panthère pour explorer la forêt, où il s'était fait des amis parmi les bêtes. Il y avait en autre les sombrals, que Luna lui avait présentés en cinquième année, puis un couple de licornes qui étaient encore un peu craintives et ses préférés, les bébés Félinior. Les Féliniors étaient des sortes de chat au pelage semblable à l'or et en voie distinction à cause de cela, Harry avait dans l'idée d'en offrir un à Drago pour son anniversaire, qui serait à la fin du mois de Janvier, mais, il n'était pas encore sur de la réaction des Féliniors, si il en prenait un au château. Il préférait faire des recherches dessus avant toute chose.

Il se mit à courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle et s'arrêta donc dans une clairière éclairée par les lueurs de la lune. Il observa longuement l'astre en pensant à cette personne, l'Enfant de Lune, qui l'attendait quelque part. Harry en était assez énervé car, même en amour, il semblait qu'il n'est pas le choix de son avenir, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il avait aussi peur de ce qui l'attendait. Peur d'affronter Voldemort seul, même si il ne pouvait pas envoyer d'autre personne que lui au devant du mage noir, peur de ne pas ressortir le même de cette guerre et surtout peur de ses sentiments. Harry devait bien l'avouer il ressentait pour Drago plus qu'une simple attirance, son cœur battait fort quand le blond était près de lui, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le protéger de tous et surtout il résistait de moins en moins à l'envie de tout lui dire et de l'embrassait. Mais voila, il y avait un hic, même si le Serpentard acceptait une relation avec Harry, ce qui selon le brun relèverait du rêve éveillé, l'ombre de son « âme sœur », comme Hermione se plaisait à appeler l'inconnu de la prophétie, planait sur lui. Il en avait déjà parlé avec son amie et Harry avait était clair, il ne voulait pas s'engager avec le blond si c'était pour le laisser tomber plus tard pour un autre, on ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens. Et puis, peut être n'étais-ce pas vraiment un amour véritable et pur, qu'il ressentait pour Drago, si il s'avérait que ses sentiments soient faussés et que le blond en souffre, Harry ne se le pardonnerais pas…

De l'autre coté du parc, vers le lac, un autre jeune homme se morfondait en regardant la lune. Cette nuit il avait encore rêvé de LUI, il avait rêvé qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles et qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, la réalité étant tout autre. Drago Malefoy, car le nom de ce jeune homme était celui-ci, ne pouvait selon lui, que s'apitoyer sur son sort. Les gens le prenait pour un mangemort en latence qui ne tarderait pas à changer d'attitude, de ce fait presque personne ne l'approchait, ce qui me direz vous est un bon point, mais voila, cela signifiait qu'il se retrouvait souvent seul, heureusement qu'il y avait Harry. Harry, son dernier problème, le Griffondor ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact qu'il avait sur Drago, le blond ne vivait que par lui et pour lui, et apprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui à cause d'une prophétie, cela le rendait triste en un point inimaginable. Mélancolique il ne pouvait que re-penser aux paroles de Granger, « _la prophétie le dit, tu vas trouver ton âme sœur_ », âme sœur, ces simples mots pourtant magnifiques apparaissaient détestables et durs aux oreilles de Drago. Jamais Harry ne pourrait être à lui, jamais il ne le serrerait dans ses bras autrement qu'en tant qu'amis, jamais il n'entendrait le brun lui dire « je t'aime ». Drago avait le fol espoir que peut être si il se déclarait au Griffondor, celui-ci resterait avec lui mais c'était stupide d'y penser et quand bien même il tenterait le coup, il ne serait jamais sur des sentiments du brun, l'ombre de « l'âme sœur » planerait toujours autour de leur couple.

Il en était donc la de ses cogitations nocturnes lorsqu'une envie de se transformer le prit, il se concentra donc et quelques secondes plus tard se tenait, à la place du jeune homme, un magnifique étalon blanc. Il galopa jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et stoppa sa course près d'une zone dégagée, de loin il vit une clairière où se tenait une forme qu'il jugea bien vite comme étant celle d'un gros félin. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, du moins c'est ce qu'il essaya, car une branche morte craqua sous son sabot, la forme bougea alors. Tous les sens en alerte, Drago attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer, quand soudain il reconnu la forme animagus d'Harry. L'autre jeune homme semblait lui aussi l'avoir identifié car il s'approchait doucement, serein et un sourire semblant flotter sur ses lèvres. Arrivée à proximité de Drago, la panthère se transforma en un jeune homme brun d'environ 1 m 75 aux yeux vert émeraude, Drago quitta donc sa forme d'étalon pour laisser place à sa véritable apparence, un blond aux yeux bleus gris. Le garçon en face de lui entama la conversation.

- Toi non plus tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

- Oui et puis c'est une belle nuit pour se promener sous le clair de lune, Harry.

- C'est vrai, Drago, il ne fait que -3, répondit Harry dans un éclat de rire.

- Eh, ne te moques pas de moi Harry, fit un Drago plus que bougon

- C'est que tu es si mignon quand tu boudes…

Mais voyant l'air encore plus contrarié du blond Harry se reprit.

- Oh j'oubliais, un Malfoy n'est pas mignon mais beau et sexy.

- Tout à fait ! S'exclama Drago.

Puis, comprenant les paroles du brun il rajouta avec un certains espoir dissimulé :

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Bien sur ! répondit Harry sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Je pense la même chose de toi tu sais…murmura le blond en se rapprochant d'Harry.

Celui-ci trop hypnotisé par les magnifiques yeux de Drago se laissa guider par son coeur.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent alors et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un chaste baiser, ce fut un moment magique jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le brise en fuyant vers le château, laissant derrière lui un Drago plus qu'affligé. « Tu ne dois pas lui donner de faux espoir ! » se répétait Harry sans cesse, il pensait encore et toujours à la peine du Serpentard si jamais celui ci se m'éprenait sur les sentiments d'Harry, « il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse des idées », « Tu ne dois pas l'aimer… ».

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry ne fit même pas attention aux deux amoureux qui arrivaient en face de lui. Il bouscula donc de plein fouet, Neville et Luna, s'excusa rapidement et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Tu sais Nev chéri, Harry devrait dire à Drago qu'il l'aime ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, exposa Luna quand le brun fut hors de vue.

- Tu crois ? Neville doutait des paroles de sa petite amie, étant donné qu'il connaissait l'existence de la prophétie.

- J'en suis sure ! J'ai vue dans les astres qu'ils allaient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Eh bien j'en parlerais à Harry, dit le griffondor peu convaincu.

Harry, après s'être excusé et avoir témoigné ses félicitations au couple, c'était dépêché de rejoindre son dortoir et son lit. Il dormit mal, son esprit étant trop en ébullition, la journée du lendemain promettait d'être riche en événements, car la nuit porte conseil à ce qu'on dit…

¤¤¤

Coucou, je sais je fais durer le suspense mais promis dans le prochain chapitre il vont enfin ouvrir les yeux. Bon comme d'habitude une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis.

**Hi.kari.stukiyo** : Merci pour ta review je suis toujours très contente qu'on me donne un avis sur la fic et très contente qu'elle plaise.


	14. Reste toujours près de moi

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM, HG/OC, RW/HG, GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

A la table des Serpentards, Drago pestait, il faut dire que son entrevue avec Harry l'avait empêcher de bien dormir et il arborait donc de belles cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait cessé de repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé mais surtout à la soudaine fuite d'Harry juste après ce moment magique. Il comprenait que le brun ne l'aime pas, après tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était déjà bien qu'ils soient devenus amis, mais alors pourquoi l'avoir embrasser si ce n'était pas pour ça ? Drago doutait que le brun soit le genre de mec à coucher avec n'importe qui et à multiplier les conquêtes, malgré les occasions qui se présentaient à lui et les hormones qui sont en ébullition à l'adolescence, le griffondor était avant tout un homme droit. Le blond remarqua alors l'air abattu d'Harry lorsque celui ci sortit de la grande salle avec ses amis.

Harry avait fait part à ses amis de sa décision d'informer les quatres Serpentards et Luna de la prophétie et cela le soir même. Ceux ci avaient approuvé l'idée et ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers leur premier cours de la journée quand Hermione avisa l'air fatigué et assez triste de Harry. Elle pris donc sur elle et dit à son ami et son tout nouveau petit copain qu'ils rateraient les cours de la matinée car ils avaient besoin de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de dormir. Ron, trop content de rater les cours d'histoire de la magie et métamorphose, n'opposa aucune résistance et, plongé dans ses sombres pensées, Harry suivit ses amis sans faire attention qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle sur demande et non vers leur salle de cours habituelle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Hermione passait trois fois devant la salle qu'il prit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Dès que les garçons furent installés dans un canapé, Hermione prit la parole :

- Harry, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mais rien Hermione…

- Voyons Harry, ne me prend pas pour une idiote car je n'en suis pas une ! Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et je veux savoir, que dis-je, j'exige de savoir ce qui te gène.

- Drago. Fut la seule parole du brun

- Comment ça Drago, qu'arrive-t-il avec lui ? demanda Hermione même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

- Je l'ai rencontré hier soir dans le parc et on s'est embrassé.

Il leur raconta alors leur entretien.

- Après ça je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis partit juste après, je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter son regard trop gris pour moi.

- Ah ben t'a fait fort bravo Harry, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête !?

Commença Ron, Hermione voulu le couper, en criant son prénom, mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

- Il a répondu à ton baiser ? Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête.

- Sérieux mec, pourquoi tu es partit alors ? Tu embrassais un mec qui te plait, apparemment tu lui plait aussi, il répondait à ton baiser et toi qu'est ce que tu fais, tu te barre ! Je me répète peut être mais, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête vieux !?! S'époumona Ron.

Hermione et Harry furent stupéfait par la réaction du roux, il semblait oublier le fait que le garçon dont ils parlaient était un blond de Serpentard et avec qui il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu. D'ailleurs Harry en fit la remarque à son ami qui lui répondit qu'il avait mûri et que si Drago rendait Harry heureux alors c'était le plus important. Lorsqu'il eu finit de parler, il prit dans ses bras Harry qui pleurait, sous le regard fier de sa petite copine. Elle les envoya ensuite dans leur dortoir pour qu'ils se reposent et elle fît de même de son coté.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis au repas mais restèrent évasifs sur les raisons de leur absence au cour de la matinée. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur cour de défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les Serpentards. Harry redoutait la confrontation qu'il pourrait avoir avec Drago, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis la veille au soir, puisqu'il n'avait pas assisté au cours de métamorphose, et qu'il avait bien pris soin d'éviter de le regarder lors du petit déjeuner. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il rejoignit ses camarades de classe. Le cours c'était passé assez bien si l'on excepte le moment où les yeux d'Harry et ceux de Drago s'étaient rencontrés alors que Rémus parlait du lien entre les veelas et leur compagnon. Harry s'était sentit électrisé par ce regard gris et le lien lui sembla durer des heures. Harry fut troublé par ce qu'il y vu, de la tristesse, une certaine colère et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à définir. A la fin du cours Hermione se chargea d'informer, ses amis et le quatuor de Serpentard, de leur réunion nocturne.

Ainsi vers 22 heures tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle sur demande aménagée en salon confortable pour l'occasion. Hermione leur expliqua qu'ils étaient là car Harry devait les entretenir de quelque chose d'important. Elle laissa ensuite la parole à un Harry plus que stressé.

- Ben d'abord merci d'être tous là et heu…bon je crois que je vais aller droit au but. Drago Blaise, Damon, Milicente, Luna et les autres aussi, si vous êtes là c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous savez tous qui m'a fait ma cicatrice au front mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'en faisant cela il m'a « marqué comme son égal » et que nous sommes donc liés à présent.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Le coupa Blaise.

- Ce qui veut dire que soit je le tue, soit il me tue, mais tant que l'un vit l'autre est en danger de mort.

- Si j'ai tout compris, pour que tu vives, l'autre face de Serpent doit mourir, c'est bien ça. Et en quoi on peut être une aide pour toi ? Parce qu'il est évident que même si nous ne pouvons pas tuer ce monstre, on peut t'y aider. Déclarèrent Blaise et Damon.

- Vous m'en voyait ravit, leur répondit Harry en souriant. L'AD a besoin du plus de membres possibles.

- L'AD ? demanda Milicente étonnée.

- C'est l'armée de Dumbledore, le groupe d'entraînement au combat que nous avons créé en cinquième année. Mais c'est plutôt pour le reste que j'ai besoin de vous, il y a une autre prophétie qui dit que je vaincrais le mage noir grâce à l'aide d'une personne, mon âme sœur d'après cette prédiction. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour retrouver cette personne.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de ces paroles mais il se força à rester de marbre alors que Blaise demandait plus de renseignements.

- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à trouver cette personne, et que sais-tu sur cette fille ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire je suis presque sur que ce n'est pas une fille, je crois que c'est un garçon… murmura Harry un peu gêné.

Personne ne fit de commentaires parmi le groupe, à l'annonce de la bisexualité du survivant.

- A ok, et sinon que sais tu d'autre sur lui ou elle ?

Drago lui était sur le point de se lever pour partir lorsqu'il entendit comme dans un rêve la réponse d'Harry à la question de Blaise.

- Je sais juste que mon âme sœur est appelée du nom de « enfant de Lune », quelque chose comme ça.

- Le fils de Lune tu veux dire ? demanda Damon qui s'avait ce que cela voulait dire.

- Oui, c'est ça !! Ginnie lis-nous ce que nous avons recopié de la prophétie s'il te plait.

Ginnie s'exécuta : « Une nouvelle aire est née et avec elle les sauveurs du monde sorcier. Leur pouvoir sera convoité par beaucoup, certain chercheront à empêcher leur union car lorsque l'enfant qui a survécu et le fils de Lune uniront leurs vies, leur pouvoir sera tel, que même le puissant mage noir ne pourra les vaincre. Amis sorciers je vous le dis, la fin de nos malheur est proche, l'enfant qui a survécu et le fils de Lune vont bientôt s'unir… » Apparemment la prophétie date de cet été, rajouta la rouquine.

- Drago ça va tu es tout pale, s'inquiéta Harry.

- C'est normal, la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre lui a fait un choc, expliqua Damon. Drago tu as la lettre de ta mère ?

Le blond sortit de sa poche de jeans un parchemin qu'il passa à Damon pour que celui-ci lise son contenu.

- Bon je ne vais pas tout vous lire mais juste l'essentiel.

Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait à ce moment là mais ils n'osaient parler, attendant de plus amples réponses à leurs questions muettes.

- « Ce que tu dois savoir Drago, c'est que la famille Malefoy, je n'ai appris cela qu'après mon mariage avec ton père, est victime d'une malédiction.

Tout a commencé lorsqu'une de tes arrières grand-mère, Isabella Malefoy, ne voulant pas du mari que sa famille lui avait choisit, invoqua le pouvoir de la Lune. Elle demanda à l'astre de l'aider à retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait été chassé de la cour de son père, car, n'étant pas de sang pur, il était indigne d'être fiancé à une Malefoy. La Lune accepta de l'aider mais en échange, elle lui fit promettre de lui donner le premier enfant qu'elle mettrait au monde. Le vœu d'Isabella fut accomplit mais Isabella n'avait pas tenu la promesse faite à la Lune, elle avait gardé son enfant au lieu de lui offrir. Pour la punir, la lune envoûta le mari d'Isabella pour qu'il la tue et elle lança une malédiction sur la famille Malefoy, qui est la suivante : puisque tu as péché femme, de ton sang ne naîtra qu'un héritier par génération, à l'enfant de Lune il ressemblera mais aussi mauvais qu'un serpent il sera, il ne connaîtra jamais le vrai amour, sauf si son âme est aussi pure que la neige… Angel Malefoy, est l'enfant de Lune, il est ainsi surnommé puisqu'il a été, selon la légende, élevé par la lune, après la mort de ses parents. La vérité est que personne n'a retrouvé l'enfant après le drame mais un jour un jeune homme semblable au dieu Apollon, avec des cheveux si blond qu'il paraissait être d'or et des yeux couleur de l'océan, s'est présenté au manoir des Malefoy sous le nom d'Angel, prénom que portait le fils d'Isabella. La ressemblance avec la défunte ne pouvant être niée, Angel devint l'héritier et il épousa la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, son vrai amour, ensemble ils eurent un fils.

Tout cela doit te sembler irréel surtout que tu te rend compte que la famille Malefoy n'est pas si pure que ça au niveau de son sang, mais pour beaucoup de monde cette histoire n'est qu'une légende, peut savent qu'elle est vrai. Tendresse, Narcissa »

Damon termina sa lecture sous le regard abasourdi de tous. A ce moment la Harry prit la parole.

- Drago tu es atteint par la malédiction dont parle la lettre ? Tu es le nouvel enfant de Lune ?

- Oui, répondit avec hésitation le blond avant de se lever dans l'intention de partir. Excusez moi, je suis fatigué, je vais aller dans mon dortoir, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Drago ne savait pas comment aller réagir Harry face à la nouvelle et il préférait s'éloigner pour ne pas avoir à subir tout de suite le rejet du brun.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction d'Hatty qui, trop heureux de la nouvelle, lui sauta au cou.

- Oh non, reste avec moi, reste toujours près de moi, Drago ne me quittes plus du regard.

- Il nous fait un remaque de Roméo et Juliette ou quoi ? Murmura Hermione, avant de rajouter pour ceux né sang pur, c'est une histoire d'amour moldue.

- Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps et cette histoire de prophétie, et d'âme sœur pour vaincre celui dont personne ne veut entendre le nom, m'empêchait de le crier au monde entier. Je m'en voulais de te cacher que je t'aimais mais je savais que nous aurions souffert tout les deux, un jour ou l'autre, si je te l'avais dit. Cette histoire de prophétie me hantait, j'étais tiraillé entre mon amour pour toi et ce que le destin me disait de faire. Mais maintenant tu es là et cette âme sœur dont je ne voulais pas est en fait l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, je suis si heureux. Mais pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ?

- Tout ce que tu me dis me touche tellement, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et ça me le brisait que tu en aimes un autre. Moi aussi je suis heureux que l'on se soit trouvé amour. Je ne te lâcherai plus du regard, tu restera toujours près de moi car, tu n'as pas mon cœur, tu es mon cœur. A jamais nos mains et nos âmes seront scellées.

Après les dernières paroles de Drago, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser qui reflétait tous leurs regrets, mais aussi tout l'amour, la tendresse et la passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Tous ceux qui assistaient à ce moment magique furent unanimes pour dire que c'était le plus beau couple qu'ils aient jamais vu et c'est donc les larmes aux yeux qu'ils félicitèrent les amoureux. Ils burent ensuite à leurs santé, et à celle de Ron et Hermione aussi, ne regagnant leur lits que tardivement mais qu'importe, demain commençait le week end. Et puis surtout, l'enfant de Lune avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur, l'enfant qui a survécu...

¤¤¤

Voila ils sont enfin ensemble mais rien n'est encore joué. Les obstacles ne sont pas tous éloignés et leur histoire n'est pas terminée. Biz Malefoydream.

Freasie: merci pour ta review, lol je comprend ce que tu ressent, mon frere me harcele souvent pour l'ordi et surtout il le fait presque toujours quand j'ai de l'inspirationpour écrire ma fic ce qui me coupe dans mon élan de créativité.


	15. Une union corps et âmes

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM, HG/OC, RW/HG, GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Après la soirée bien arrosée et plus que surprenante qu'ils venaient de vivre, chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Arrivé à proximité de la sienne, Hermione dit bonne nuit à son petit copain et lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis, il l'attrapa par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je t'aime ma Mione et j'ai très envie de te le prouver tout de suite » et sur ces mots Ron l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait, Hermione s'accrocha au cou de son amour et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Sentant sa virilité contre sa cuisse, elle l'amena dans sa chambre de préfète en chef et à peine entrée le poussa sur son lit. Elle commença à enlever ses vêtements un à un, faisant languir un Ron qui sentait le désir montait en lui de plus en plus. N'en pouvant plus il l'attira à lui, la jeune fille sourit face à l'excitation de son petit ami et elle se fit ensuite une joie de le déshabiller, le frôlant en de douces caresses et s'amusant de ses réactions et de son impatience. Lorsqu'ils furent nus, Ron embrassa Hermione et la pénetra lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais celle-ci déjà au bord de la jouissance bougea ses hanches pour lui signifier d'accélérer le mouvement. Il continua alors ses va et vient plus durement et se libéra en elle dans un cri de plaisir. Après un sort de nettoyage, ils s'endormirent en se murmurant des mots doux.

Harry et Drago, quand à eux, avaient préféré aller dans la chambre individuelle que possédait Drago, ils voulaient profiter de la présence de l'autre au maximum. Ils avaient commencé par parler, installés sur le canapé mais, au fur et mesure que les baisers s'intensifièrent, leur excitation aussi augmenta. Harry se rapprocha alors de Drago, il caressa l'érection de celui-ci par-dessus son pantalon, avant de la libérer et de commencer un lent va et vient faisant gémir le blond. Puis il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa en frottant leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Drago gémissait son prénom, le suppliant de continuer ses caresses. Mais le brun s'écarta de lui et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il s'allongea, comme soumit, invitant par

son regard plein de désir le blond à venir. Draco ne se fit pas prier, il rejoignit le brun sur le lit. Ils commencèrent alors à se caresser et à s'embrasser puis ils se déshabillèrent avec hâte. Drago vint ensuite se placer derrière Harry et inséra ses doigts dans l'intimité de celui ci tout en caressant son érection de l'autre main. Quand il le sentit prêt il le pénétra, donnant des grands coups de reins mais empreint de tendresse et d'amour. Le brun agrippé aux couvertures poussa un long cri quand l'orgasme vint. Draco en fit autant, c'était tellement fort qu'il lui sembla avoir quitté la terre quelques secondes. L'extase les fit s'écrouler sur le lit épuisé, mais heureux d'être enfin ensemble. Après un sort de nettoyage, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, s'y sentant à leur juste place. Cette nuit là les étoiles brillèrent d'un plus grand éclat lors de l'union des deux garçons, et la Lune, haute dans le ciel, semblait sourire face au tableau qu'offraient Drago et Harry, endormis ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, Harry s'aperçu que Drago avait un croissant de Lune tatoué sur le coté droit juste en dessous du nombril. Il pensa que le blond s'était fait faire ce tatouage par rapport à sa nature mais quand il entendit le Serpentard crier depuis la salle de bain, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Surtout que le miroir lui renvoya son image avec un détail en plus par rapport à la veille (sans compter le suçon de Drago), le même tatouage que Drago à la différence qu'il était au coté gauche. Les deux croissants de Lune étaient disposés comme si ils allaient se réunirent pour former une Lune pleine. Drago décida qu'il enverrait une lettre à sa mère pour savoir si elle avait plus d'information sur ce phénomène.

Trop occupé à réfléchir à ce problème il ne réalisa que plus tard quel jour il était. Ce fut lorsque ses amis lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et qu'il reçu une lettre de sa mère avec un miroir à l'ennemi, qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient le 2 Février. Il fut surpris de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux de la part de ses amis mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils lui avaient préparé une surprise pour le soir même. A 22 H il se retrouva donc les yeux bandés à marcher dans un couloir avec Blaise qui le guidait. Lorsque son ami lui permit d'enlever le foulard, il fut subjugué. Ses amis avaient demandé à la alle sur demande de reproduire une chambre d'enfant, comme celle qu'il aurait voulu avoir au manoir. La chambre se composait d'un grand lit avec pleins de peluches, d'un grand tapis en forme de pégase où ses amis étaient installés, d'un énorme coffre à jouet et d'une armoire gravée de Serpents, d'un canapé avec à coté une bibliothèque pleine de livres colorés et enfin d'une table dans un coin où se trouvait une pile de cadeaux. Drago observa la pièce puis remercia tous le groupe (composé de Ron, Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Damon, Millicente, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ginnie,) mais surtout Blaise et Damon, qui avait eu l'idée de cette surprise et les filles qui avaient acheté un gâteau en bonbons, sur lequel Ron salivait déjà. Le blond souffla ses 17 bougies puis ouvrit ses cadeaux parmi lesquels une nouvelle cape, des livres sur le quidditch, un tableau représentant un étalon au clair de Lune, une chaîne en argent avec en pendentif un serpent s'enroulant autour de la lettre « M ». Mais le cadeau que Drago aima le plus fut celui d'Harry. Il fut d'abord effrayé que le paquet bouge puis quand il l'ouvrit et découvrit ce que c'était il sauta au cou de son petit ami. Le paquet contenait en effet un bébé Félinor, un chat au pelage d'or, un animal très rare.

- Il est magnifique, comment l'as-tu eu ?

- Sa mère, ses frère et sœur, et lui vivaient dans la forêt, sa famille a du fuir les braconniers et comme il était plus faible que les autres il n'a pas pu les suivre. Expliqua Harry avant de rajouter. Au fait c'est un mâle.

- Oh le pauvre, je vais l'appeler Sun parce qu'il va illuminer ma vie, j'en suis sur. Affirma Drago.

- Et moi dans tout ça, je n'illumine pas ta vie ? demanda Harry faussement boudeur.

- Si beaucoup, mais toi je te remercierais plus tard pour ça. Répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil plus qu'explicite.

- Dehors tout le monde, cria Harry, je veux profiter des ces remerciements tout de suite !

Tout le monde éclata de rire aux paroles du brun, ils mangèrent ensuite le gâteau (dévorer serait un mot plus approprié) et vidèrent deux bouteilles de bière au beurre. Ce soir là Drago se coucha des étoiles plein les yeux. Cette soirée avait été la plus magique qu'il est vécu, il avait eu un vrai anniversaire et puis Harry l'avait envoyé au septième ciel deux fois. Ses fesses le lui rappelleraient demain mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

Le lendemain, Drago écrit à sa mère pour lui demander si elle savait quelque chose à propos de son tatouage. Il reçut sa réponse dans l'après midi, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le parc avec son amour.

**Cher fils,**

**J'ai cherché ce que tu m'avais demandé et il semblerait que le premier enfant de Lune portait un tel tatouage sur le flanc droit. Ce tatouage est, semble-t-il, apparut sur peu de Malefoy et ceux qui l'avaient étaient de bonnes personnes. ****Ils avaient une âme droite, pas noire comme celle de leur famille, de plus ils s'étaient unit à une âme sœur en quelque sorte. J'ai trouvé ces renseignements dans un vieux livre de ton père sur sa famille et les parias qui la compose. Apparemment ce tatouage apparaît lorsque ****l'enfant de Lune s'unit à son âme soeur. Il est là pour représenter le lien entre les deux et te brûle si l'autre va mal. Drago, je suis si heureuse que tu ne sois pas comme ton père, un être vil et à l'âme noire. Dis moi es-tu bien avec ton âme sœur, qui est-ce ?**

** Tendrement ****Narcissa.**

Drago était soulagé que se ne soit pas quelque chose de grave, et puis cela signifiait qu'il resterait toujours auprès d'Harry. Il répondit à la question de sa mère dans une nouvelle lettre et choisit de ne pas lui mentir (ou presque). Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien cachés, elle saurait garder le secret, et puis de toute façon, elle brûlerait sa lettre sitôt lue. Il lui expliqua donc comment il l'aimait depuis longtemps et se morfondait, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui avoue son amour. Le serpentard omit de parler de la prophétie, car elle avait trop rapport à l'issue de la guerre, pour être dévoilée, même à sa mère. Mère qui fut enchanté de savoir son fils avec une personne telle que Harry Potter. « Il est beau, riche, aimé et fort, tout ce qu'il te faut mon chéri ! » C'était une des première fois que Narcissa semblait heureuse de quelque chose, et le fait que ce soit grâce à lui, réjouit Drago pour le reste de la journée. Harry surprit de son entrain ne manqua pas de lui en demander la raison, et sourit devant l'innocence de son chéri. Il ne s'offusqua même pas que le blond ait parlé d'eux à sa mère, surtout quand il en apprit la raison. La réponse de Narcissa lui prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en s'unissant à Drago. Ce tatouage était pratique puisqu'il leur permettrait de savoir l'état de l'autre et puis surtout, il était plutôt beau et même très excitant sur Drago. Celui-ci chantait et se trémoussait au même moment, inconscient de la tournure des pensées de son amant.

¤¤

Voila un nouveau chapitre. J'essais de plus écrire en ce moment car à la fin du mois je n'aurais plus mon ordi et je ne pourrais donc plus écrire et poster facilement.

oups ! certains ont pu lire mes idées pour les prochains chapitres, ça m'embete un peu ce sera plus une surprise, enfin bon tant pis ! ça m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention.


	16. merveilleuse nouvelle

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM, HG/OC, RW/HG, GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

On était début Février et le temps était très ensoleillé pour la saison. Le directeur l'avait jugé parfait pour une sortie à Pré au lard surtout que la Saint Valentin approchait. Notre groupe d'amis marchait donc joyeusement dans le village sorcier, des idées de cadeaux pleins la tête. Ils avaient décidés de se séparer pour faire leurs achats puis de se retrouver pour un pique nique à midi. Harry et Drago avaient finit d'acheter leurs cadeaux et se dirigeaient donc vers la cabane hurlante avec Hermione et Ron pour rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient en plein fou rire, après que l'estomac de Ron est gargouillé pour la quatrième fois, lorsque huit hommes vêtu de noir et masqué les attaquèrent. Instinctivement Drago protégea Harry et lui cria de se cacher, car c'était sûrement lui la cible de cette attaque. Harry se jeta derrière un muret le temps de se transformer en panthère, avant de se poster à nouveau au coté de son Serpentard. Les mangemorts furent surpris un instant, par la nature de leur nouvel adversaire, et redoublèrent d'efforts pour mètre ko le traître que représentait le fils Malefoy. Ils étaient là pour attraper Harry Potter mais, si ils pouvaient se débarrasser de ce moins que rien avant, ils n'en seraient que plus récompensé. Et quand ils en auraient finit avec lui ils se chargeraient de retrouver le garçon-qui-énerve-de-plus-en-plus-Voldemort. Drago, aidé d'Harry sous sa forme animagus, avait déjà éliminé deux des cinq hommes qui l'attaquaient et se battait contre un autre, lorsqu'il entendit Hermione crier.

De leur coté Ron et hermione était en mauvaise posture face aux trois autres mangemorts, qui étaient plus que coriaces. L'un d'eux assomma et ligota Ron tandis que les deux autres se rapprochaient dangereusement d'Hermione. Craignant pour sa vie celle-ci cria, quand ils l'attrapèrent par les poignés pour la relever du sol. Drago et Harry arrivèrent à ce moment là, leurs vêtements souillés du sang des hommes qu'ils venaient de tuer. Ils paralysèrent le premier mangemort et firent de même avec le second. Mais, au moment où le dernier mangemort s'apprêtait à frapper Hermione, un halo de lumière provenant du ventre de la jeune fille, le propulsa contre un mur. En état de choc Hermione tituba vers Ron, qui s'était libéré de ses liens, celui-ci la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre inconsciente au milieu de la rue. Harry et Drago avaient été très étonnés par ce que leur amie venait de faire, ils avaient juste eu le temps de former un bouclier autour d'eux, avant que le halo de lumière ne percute le mangemort. Un peu plus et ils étaient eux aussi blessés, mais le plus important à ce moment précis était la santé d'Hermione, Ron la porta et ils se mirent à chercher le reste de leurs amis. Ils les retrouvèrent gravement blessés devant la boutique d'animaux, leur professeur de métamorphose essayant de les soigner. Ils furent transportés en urgence à l'infirmerie où Pompom soigna leurs blessures et les renvoya tous en fin d'après midi. Tous sauf Hermione, qui était toujours inconsciente. Ses amis s'inquiétaient de son état, surtout que l'infirmière ne savait pas quel mal touchait la griffondor.

Ils ne la revire que le lendemain matin et elle semblait dans une forme mitigée. Dès qu'elle arriva à leur hauteur elle demanda à Ron de la suivre, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce, car après tout le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ! Mais elle semblait si gênée et triste en même temps, qu'il ne ronchonna pas longtemps et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit alors à sangloter et dit d'une voix entre coupée.

- Ron, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

- Je t'écoute ma chérie.

- Non ne me coupe pas c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Tu sais je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille et que tu me laisse tomber.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Tu es tout pour moi ma Mione.

Hermione semblait plus que fragile en cet instant alors Ron la serra encore plus dans ses bras.

- C'est que, je suis tellement désolé. Je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte de toi Ron… Murmura Hermione avec la peur au ventre, ne sachant comment son petit ami allait réagir.

- Oh Hermione je trouve ça super. Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- J'avais peur que tu me rejettes après que je te l'ai dit, sanglota-t-elle.

- Au contraire, c'est le plus beau cadeau de St Valentin que tu pouvais me faire ma chérie, lui répondit Ron avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime tant et j'aimerais cet enfant plus que tout au monde, parce que ce sera le tien et le mien.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Pas du tout, je suis si content! Il faut tout de suite que je le dise à Harry, peut être qu'il voudra bien être le parrain.

Il se précipita ensuite dans la grande salle pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Hermione, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux de voir Ron se pressait de dire à tout le monde qu'il allait être père. Harry et Drago la félicitèrent tout comme presque tout Poudlard. Ses amis ne manquèrent pas de lui demander comment elle allait depuis l'attaque, d'où venait sa fabuleuse défense, et bien sur comment elle avait su pour sa grossesse. Elle les rassura puis leur expliqua que Pompom avait fait des tests pour savoir ce qu'elle avait et que l'infirmière avait alors détecté une autre aura que celle d'Hermione. Elle avait donc fait un test de maternité qui s'était révélé positif. De cette découverte, Hermione en avait déduit que lors de l'attaque à pré-au-lard la veille, c'était le fœtus qu'il l'avait protégé des mangemorts, en plus de l'aide d'Harry et Drago. Harry accepta avec plaisir la proposition de ses meilleurs amis d'être le parrain de l'enfant et ils fêtèrent cela, le soir même, autour d'un gâteau en forme de couffin.

Dans un lieu recoulé d'Irlande, à l'intérieur d'un manoir des plus lugubre, Voldemort enrageait. Ce pn de môme lui avait encore échappé et six de ses meilleurs mangemorts avaient été tué par ce traître de Malfoy junior. D'où lui venait cette force, son lèche bottes de père n'avait jamais un aussi grand pouvoir. Peut être avait-il reçu une aide quelconque, les mangemorts avaient parlé d'une panthère qui accompagnait le jeune homme, l'aide venait sûrement d'elle. Une panthère ! Le lord noir n'en pouvait plus, comment cela ce faisait-il que cet avorton en possédait une et que lui n'en avait pas ! Autant dire que les doloris avait plu sur les malheureux qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de son échec, et même sur ceux qui avaient seulement osé lui adresser la parole. Plus personne ne s'approchait de lui, de peur de se recevoir un sort. Pendant qu'il méditait une énième vengeance dans son lugubre manoir, Harry lui, s'amusait avec ses amis à Poudlard, inconscient de ce qui se tramait à des kilomètres du château.

Le vendredi suivant était un jour spécial pour Harry et Drago, ainsi que pour Hermione et Ron, c'était leur première St Valentin ensemble. Hermione avait reçu une nuisette et elle avait fait présent à Ron d'un médaillon avec des runes de protection. Harry avait offert à Drago une gourmette avec gravée dessus : « Avec toi à jamais ». Quand à Drago, il avait offert une bague à Harry, une bague de fiançailles. Le brun n'en revenait pas, Drago voulait qu'ils se marient, trop surprit pour parler il ne fit que l'embrasser pour lui donner son accord. Il l'embrassa sans fin, pour chaque « oui » qu'il voulait lui crier, faisant rire ses amis qui avaient assisté à la demande de Drago. Harry ne s'avait plus quoi penser, sa relation avec Drago allait tellement vite et il ne s'avait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Après l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione, Harry avait réalisé que lui n'aurait pas ce bonheur, celui d'être parent. Drago avait semblé le remarquer et l'avait pris dans ses bras, en lui disant que la magie peut faire des miracles. Il n'avait pas bien comprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un livre d'Hermione parlant des grossesses féminines mais aussi masculines. Harry l'avait lu et avait donc découvert que grâce à une potion, les hommes pouvaient avoir un enfant. Le serpentard semblait vouloir former une famille plus que tout, ce qui émue Harry car c'était son souhait le plus cher à lui aussi. En fait, pensa-t-il, c'était sûrement une bonne chose que leur relation avance vite, car on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve…

Il nous réserve bien des surprises. Voila ce que se dit le griffondor lorsque la directrice lui apprit qu'avec Drago, ils avaient tué six des huit mangemorts qui les avaient attaqué. C'était surréaliste, un pouvoir tel ne pouvait qu'être mauvais, pensa Harry. Mais d'après Macgonagal c'était le signe de leur parfaite symbiose. Et encore elle ne connaît pas l'existence de nos tatouages, se dit Drago, sinon elle nous gonflerait encore plus les oreilles avec ses discours d'union parfaite. Elle leur demanda de faire des recherches sur ce phénomène, mais ses yeux pétillaient tant, qu'Harry la suspecta de déjà savoir ce qui leur arrivait à lui et Drago. C'est donc bougon, de ne rien savoir de plus sur ces étranges phénomènes qui leur arrivait, qu'ils sortirent du bureau de la directrice. Mais bon, ils en avaient l'habitude maintenant des petits secrets et autres, qu'on leur cachait alors que cela les concernait.

« _Lorsqu'ils se battaient ensemble le pouvoir de leur amour se manifestait et ils devenaient imbattables » _Harry relisait la même phrase depuis cinq minutes, il l'avait trouvé dans un livre sur les âmes sœurs, dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Quand Harry était tombé sur ce livre il était démotivé, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils remuaient le sanctuaire de Mme Pince avec Hermione et, jusque là, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Mais ce livre était la perle rare, il renfermait tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les relations entre deux âmes sœurs. Il appela donc sa meilleure amie pour lui montrer sa découverte.

- Hermi, regardes ce que j'ai trouvé ! Cria-t-il sous le regard noir de Mme Pince.

Il lui désigna le passage tout excité.

- Mais oui bien sur, s'écria-t-elle après avoir lu le texte. C'est évident, ta plus grande force a toujours était l'amour, alors pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ? Ta mère t'a protégé grâce à son amour, tu l'as fait avec Ginnie grâce à ton amitié. Ca ne peut qu'être cela, surtout que ton amour pour Drago est très fort, plus fort que tout le reste même.

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, après tout nous sommes des âmes sœurs, approuva Harry.

- J'avais oublié ce détail, oh je trouve cela tellement romantique, soupira Hermione.

- Oui, si tu veux, mais là si on se dépêche pas on va être en retard, soupira Harry en regardant sa montrer magique.

Les deux amis sortaient donc rapidement de la bibliothèque, quand soudain, Hermione partit en courrant vers les dortoirs. Harry la retrouva dans sa chambre, cherchant le livre qu'elle avait trouvé sur le pouvoir de l'amour. Elle l'avait délaissé mais se rendait compte que c'était une erreur, il leur aurait bien servit avant. Après l'avoir glissé dans son sac, pour le montrer plus tard à Drago, Harry suivit d'Hermione, se dépêcha de rejoindre le reste des septièmes années pour leur cour de DCFM. Oui vraiment sa vie était une succession de surprises…


	17. chante pour moi

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM, HG/OC, RW/HG, GW/BZ

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Pour changer un peu les esprits, en ces temps de guerre, la directrice avait décidé d'organiser un karaoké dans la grande salle. Il se déroula le Vendredi soir de la saint valentin et était ouvert à tout le monde, mais avec l'obligation d'être dans leurs dortoirs avant minuit pour les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore en cinquième année. Un buffet plein de bonbons et boissons avait été disposé dans le fond de la salle et les tables avaient disparus pour laisser la place à la piste de danse et à l'estrade, où tous pouvaient venir chanter.

Ginnie se lança la première et dédia sa chanson à Blaise.

_C'est Toi et pas un autre que je veux mais toi  
Même si les autres tournent autour autours de moi  
Sans l'expliquer je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi  
Regarde-moi au moins une fois  
Et tu verras sûrement ce que je vois  
Même si les autres tournent autour de moi  
J'ai beau lutter je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi_

_Regarde-moi encore une fois  
_

_Je t'ai rêvé et cherché, imaginé jours et nuits  
Sans jamais trop m'approcher  
Jamais je n'aurais cru voir en lui  
Celui que je cherchais tout près  
Dans mes rêves les plus abstraits  
M'a rejoint sans préavis et désormais _

_ma vie c'est pénétrer son monde et sa vie  
Pour qu'il me vienne je suis prête à donner  
Tout ce que j'ai, ce que j'ai acquis  
Pour qu'il devienne enfin comme si j'étais  
Celle qui manquait à sa vie  
Sans qui le goût des choses ne lui viendrait  
Pour qu'il me reste je ferais tout, tout car  
C'est Toi et pas un autre que je veux mais toi  
Même si les autres tournent autour autours de moi  
Sans l'expliquer je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi  
Regarde-moi au moins une fois  
Et tu verras sûrement ce que je vois  
Même si les autres tournent autour autours de moi  
J'ai beau lutter je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi  
Regarde-moi encore une fois  
Dans mes bras c'est toi  
Dans mon coeur c'est toi  
Regarde moi encore une fois  
Encore une fois_

Lorsque Ginnie eu fini, Blaise monta sur scène pour l'embrasser et entama lui aussi une chanson.

_J'ai toujours eu trop de pudeur  
Pour laisser courir sur mes lèvres  
Ces expressions très souvent mièvres  
Inscrites au Littré du bonheur  
Je sais bien que tu aimerais  
Que mon souffle soit poétique  
Mais si j'étais plus romantique_

_Dis-moi ce que ça changerait  
_

_Idiote je t'aime  
Idiote je t'aime  
A ma manière, à ma façon  
Depuis le temps que nous vivons  
Même autour et même bohème  
_

_Idiote je t'aime  
Idiote je t'aime  
Et je t'interdis d'en douter  
Idiote je t'aime  
Comme je n'ai jamais aimé_

_Je n'ai jamais eu de talent  
D'utiliser je te l'accorde  
Ces mots usés jusqu'à la corde  
Galvaudés par plus d'un amant  
Mais j'ai des phrases au bout des doigts  
Qui la nuit à ton corps s'adressent  
Et quand ils parlent en caressent  
Ils le font bien mieux que ma voixIdiote je t'aime  
Idiote je t'aime  
A main tremblante, à mots couverts  
Quand sur le vélin de ta chair  
Je grave mes plus beaux poèmes  
Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime _

Idiote je t'aime  
Idiote je t'aime  
Et bien que je sois maladroit  
Idiote je t'aime  
Et n'aimerai jamais que toi 

Hermione chanta une composition de son artiste moldue préféré Céline Dion, en référence au fait que Ron, pendant toutes ces années, avait trop timide pour faire le 1er pas.

_Il pense à moi, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais  
Et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher  
Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues  
Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets  
Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit  
Je ne sais pas où je suis, quelque part dans sa vie  
Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui _

Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie  
Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon coeur est trop grand

Rien à lui dire, il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner  
Rien qu'un sourire à l'attendre à vouloir le gagner  
Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits  
Le temps me paraît long et je n'ai pas appris  
À me passer de lui… 

Plusieurs éleves défilèrent ainsi sur scène jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, qui commençait à s'endormir, entende une voix si mélodieuse qu'elle semblait irréelle. Lorsqu'il regarda qui chantait il fut surpris de voir sur la scène Drago.

_Mon sang le tiens...  
Manque à ce que je deviens,  
Quand le temps me retient,  
Je me souviens très bien.  
Ma place mon exil,  
Ne me remplace pas,  
Pour un sentiment fragile  
Qui c'est glissé en moi... _

Garde moi parce que je fuis!  
Ce que je suis se meurt...  
Parle moi parce que je pleure!  
Pardonne mes erreurs...

Mon sang mon sang...  
Avec toi mes premier pas  
Qui d'autre comme témoin,  
Ou coupable sinon toi ?  
Ma trace mon fil...  
Seras tu la demain?  
Si je cherche un asile  
Où l'amour prend nos mains...

Garde moi parce que je fuis!  
Ce que je suis se meurt...  
Parle moi parce que je pleure!  
Pardonne mes erreurs...

Mon sang le tiens...  
Manque a celui que je deviens...  
Manque a celui que je deviens...

Et je fuis...  
Et je pleure...  
Et je fuis... 

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, le regard de Drago n'avait pas quitté le sien. La voix et les yeux de son ange lui avaient montré à quel point il était son sauveur en plus d'être son âme sœur.

Ron fut le suivant à monter sur l'estrade, il entama une chanson à l'intention d'Hermione.

_Chez moi il y'a des rêves qui n'ont pas vue dehors,  
De la poussière qui vole quand je claque la porte  
Un coeur qui s'est brisé,  
dans ma chambre des photos pas décrochées  
qui commencent à jaunir, à plus rien me dire  
A croire qu'elles ne m'ont pas vu grandir  
Mais vivre avec toi, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut  
C'est ma vie qui soudain va changer de peau  
Vivre avec toi j'en ai rêvé,  
C'est comme si jamais je n'avais existé avant toi  
Ne plus marcher seul,  
Juste vivre avec toi _

J'ai laissé entre tes mains mes souvenirs,  
Toi seul, peut en prendre soins, à l'avenir  
Moi qui n'ai jamais pris le temps d'aimer  
Mais vivre avec toi, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut  
C'est ma vie qui soudain va changer de peau  
Vivre avec toi j'en ai rêvé,  
C'est comme si jamais je n'avais existé avant toi  
Ne plus marcher seul, 

_Mes peurs, je les laissent en arrière,  
J'ai quelqu'un qui croit en moi  
Mes regrets, mes colères tous ce calme  
quand je suis avec toi  
mes peurs je les laisse  
hou hou s'en aller...  
Mais vivre avec toi, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut  
C'est ma vie qui soudain va changer de peau  
Vivre avec toi j'en ai rêvé,  
C'est comme si jamais je n'avais existé avant toi  
Ne plus marcher seul,  
juste vivre avec toi, juste vivre avec toi  
En moi il y'a des rêves qui n'attendaient que toi..._

Hermione si heureuse que Ron est chanté pour elle, malgré sa peur du ridicule, lui sauta au cou. Harry, encore tout ému du chant de Drago, décida de chanter lui aussi pour son amour.

_Tout me revient, tout me ramène  
Tout me retient, tout me rappelle  
A ton corps et à tes mains  
A tes mots et à ton parfum_

_Tout se rejoint et tout m'entraîne  
Tout me détient, le tout sans chaîne  
Et à tes gestes et à tes yeux  
A tes silences et à tes voeux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux  
Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
Tout m'a semblé plus léger  
Et je me sens pousser des ailes  
Accroché à tes baisers  
_

_Tout me destine, tout me soulève  
Tout me dessine et tout m'élève  
A tes lèvres, à tes désirs  
A tes rêves et à tes soupirs  
Tout me rapproche, tout me connecte  
Et tout m'accroche car je délecte  
Ta poésie à même ta peau  
Tes jeux d'esprits si délicieux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux  
_

_Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
L'amour a changé ma vie  
Tu es mon ange providentiel  
Je t'aimerai jour et nuit  
Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
J'ai enfin compris qui j'étais  
Tu es mon ange providentiel  
Celui dont j'ai toujours rêvé  
_

_Mon ange est tombé du ciel  
Le monde enfin se révèle  
Tout m'a semblé plus léger  
J'ai trouvé ma vérité  
Comme envoyé par le ciel  
Touché par tes baisers de miel  
Enfin libéré, prêt à tout te donner  
Je remercierai le ciel à chaque lever du soleil_

_De t'avoir mis dans mes bras  
Moi qui n'attendais que toi  
Comme envoyé par le ciel  
Tous les matins m'émerveillent  
Mon bel ange depuis que tu es là…_

_Je t'aime_

Drago était sous le choc, Harry venait d'avouer publiquement leur relation, il ne put qu'articuler un « moi aussi ». Presque toute la salle était au bord des larmes tellement l'amour de ces deux là resplendissait. Personne ne se permit de commentaires déplacés, surtout connaissant la puissance des deux princes et de leurs amis.

Drago rejoignit alors Harry sur l'estrade, et ensemble ils entamèrent une chanson sur l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

_Y a ceux qui se jettent à mes pieds  
Qui m'empêchent de marcher.  
Comme ceux qui se disent mal aimés  
Que je n'ai pas consolé  
Et chaque jour c'est sans retenue  
Qu'ils parlent d'Amour sans l'avoir connu...  
Je les entends m'appeler tout bas  
Mais je ne réponds pas !  
_

_Car c'est toi qui me va  
Qui sait me parler  
Dans tes bras, je reçois  
L'amour que j'espérais.  
Ce n'est pas que tu sois le plus beau,  
Mais celui qu'il me faut  
Pour des milliers d'Années ! _

Y a ceux qui me disent en danger  
A nous voir enlacés.  
Comme ceux qui voudraient m'enfermer  
Pouvoir lire mes pensées  
Je me fous bien de ce qu'on dit de moi!  
Sur mon chemin je n'écoute que toi  
Si je m'enfuis en pressant mes pas,  
C'est que je viens vers toi...  


_Car c'est toi qui me vas !  
Qui sait me parler!  
Dans tes bras, je reçois  
L'amour que j'attendais.  
Ce n'est pas que tu sois sans défauts!  
Mais celui qu'il me faut  
Pour des milliers d'Années...  
J'ai trouvé l'âme sœur, ma moitié à tes côtés,  
Je n'ai pas d'autres cœur à croiser..._

Quelques personnes passèrent encore avant que Hermione et millicente ne clôturent la soirée.

_De la glace empêche ton coeur  
D'inspirer le bonheur.  
Tu dérive soufflé par erreur  
Dans l'impasse de la peur.  
De l'amour, tu manques par défaut.  
Mais si l'on t'en donne trop,  
Comme toujours tu tournes le dos  
Sans même glisser un mot...  
Les faiblesses que tu crois nous cacher  
T'enchaîne en secret.  
Et te laissent des instants écorchés,  
Et des maux mal soignés... _

Oui, à t'entendre la vie est un cadeau!  
Et tu dis qu'il te faut  
Eviter tout ce qui sonne faux,  
Pour trouver le repos.  
Les promesses que tu ne tiens jamais  
Cent fois sans regret  
Et nous laisse comme un peu prisonnier  
De tes maux mal soignés

Comme des feuilles qui tombent en tempo,  
C'est l'automne sur ma peau.  
Je fais le deuil de vouloir a nouveau  
T'envoyer mes échos.  
A quoi servent ces histoires qu'on se crée  
Si rien n'est changé?  
Il nous reste de ces moments partagés,  
Que des maux mal soignés...  
Que des maux mal soignés... 

_Les faiblesses que tu crois nous cacher  
T'enchaîne en secret.  
Et te laissent des instants écorchés,  
Et des maux mal soignés...  
Les promesses que tu ne tiens jamais  
Cent fois sans regret,  
nous laissent comme un peu prisonnier,  
De tes maux mal soignés..._

Les deux filles avaient chanté pour Drago et Harry car, à travers la joie apparente, leur tristesse et même leur souffrance était visible.


	18. le but final

Auteur : Malefoydream

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM, HG/OC, RW/HG, GW/BZ, NL/LL

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…**

Harry était fatigué, il revenait d'une de ses nombreuses séances d'entrainement avec ses professeurs, ceux-ci les faisaient de plus en plus rudes, au vu des nouveaux évenements. Drago avait fait part à son petit ami de son souhait de venir avec lui mais, Harry avait hésité, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle le miracle qu'ils avaient fait à Pré au Lard. Il avait donc cédé et ce soir là ils s'étaient battu ensemble, réussissant même à blesser légerement leur directrice. Elle les avait félicité et encouragé à continuer leur efforts car leur amour serait leur plus grande force. A coté de ces entrainements les deux amoureux pratiquaient la magie sans baguettes le Dimanche après-midi avec Blaise. Ils progressaient doucement mais surement, cette magie n'étant pas facile à canaliser et utiliser, mais ils avaient confiance en eux et s'avait relativiser sur leur capacités, ce qui était déjà un bon atout.

La nouvelle des fiançailles de Drago et Harry avait bien sur fait le tour de l'école car tout le monde sait que les secrets ne le reste jamais longtemps à Poudlard. Evidement les avis sur cette union étaient mitigés mais les deux concernés s'en foutaient, ils étaient encore ensemble, avaoent des amis supers, ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. «Les autres on s'en fou» était donc la nouvelle maxime du groupe d'ami, qui était la cible des pires commérages, à cause du couple homosexuel Harry-Drago, ainsi que de la grossesse d'Hermione et de l'amour de Neville pour Luna la folle, comme presque toute l'école la surnommait. Mais les histoire de cœur du groupe le plus populaire de l'école furent vite oubliées au profit de certaines choses beaucoup mieux…

La journée de cours que les septieme année venait d'avoir resterait gravée longtemps dans leur mémoires, tout dabord leur professeur de divination avait présenté le nouveau cours, très captivant pour une fois, apprendre à décrypter les rêves. Puis elle avait étonné tout le monde en leur proposant d'étudier la télépathie dans un cours optionnel. Ensuite le professeur Lupin leur avait annonçait que pendant les deux prochains mois ils allaient étudier la légimencie et l'occlumentie, qui étaient des savoirs souvent interdit à l'apprentissage et à l'application, surtout le premier. Et pour finir une auror avait déboulé en plein cours de DCFM en demandant à parler à Rémus Lupin. Les éleves avaient commencé à s'inquiéter, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un auror à Poudlard, d'habitude ils se font plus discrets. Ils imaginaient donc les pires scénarios jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent leur professeur crier…de joie. En effet dans le couloir Nymphadora venait d'annoncer à Rémus qu'il allait être papa et même si il avait peur pour le bébé, à cause de ses gênes de loup garou, Lupin était plus qu'heureux. Il était avec Tonk depuis presque un an et il savait qu'elle était celle qui lui fallait, une femme aussi courageuse et tétue que lui mais avec un petit grain de folie en plus. Harry voyait cette grossesse comme une lumiere dans la vie de son professeur, celui ci avait besoin de soutient depuis la mort de Sirius et fonder une famille allait lui permettre de retrouver ce sourire qu'il avait depuis si longtemps perdu.

L'amour était décidement au centre de tout en cette période de guerre. C'est pourquoi, depuis qu'elle savait pour la symbiose entre Drago et Harry, Hermione avait entamé des recherches sur les sorts utilisant l'amour. Et cet après midi là, elle avait enfin trouvé le sort qu'il leur fallait. Son utilisation était assez périlleuse car en plus d'utiliser un souvenir heureux, comme pour le patronus, il fallait puiser dans la magie de l'autre. Ce sortilège nécessitait donc une grande maitrise de soi, pour celui qui effectuait le sort, mais aussi une confiance en l'autre absolue, du coté du partenaire. Elle en parla aux deux concernés qui acceptèrent de le tester car, malgrès les risques, c'était une de leur seule chance de réussir. Etant celui qui devrait battre Voldemort, Harry serait celui qui exécuterait le sort et Drago devrait lui laisser l'accès à son pouvoir. Leur amie avait aussi trouvé une incantation qui permettait de créer un bouclier pour une personne, même si elle était loin de celui qui incantait. Drago et Ron, qui les avait rejoint entre temps dans le parc, décidèrent de l'apprendre afin de protéger Harry et Hermione, si jamais quelque chose tournait mal pour eux.

D'ailleur en parlant de Ron, celui-ci avait décidé de demander à Hermione sa main. Cette idée lui était venu juste après que Drago ait demandé à Harry de l'épouser. Il lui offrit donc une très belle bague en or avec un diamant en forme de cœur, la bague avait couté cher (et tout le monde sait que les Weasley sont assez pauvres) mais peu importe le prix puisque c'était pour sa Mione. Celle ci en fut très touchée et elle fit alors quelque chose d'incroyable, elle écrivit un grand « oui » dans les airs avec des fleurs du parc. Passé le stade de l'étonnement, les trois garçons lui demandèrent comment elle était arrivée à ce résultat. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait gardé le livre de la réserve, sur la magie de la nature et des pierres, car ce qu'elle y avait lu l'avait beaucoup interessé. Le sort qu'elle venait de faire provenait du livre, il servait à faire passer des messages à l'aide des fleurs, en leur donnant l'ordre d'écrire la phrase que l'on souhaitait. Elle pouvait aussi diriger les pierres et autres éléments de la nature à sa guise. A présent chacun possédait donc un atout pour vaincre leurs ennemis. Les autres membres du groupe s'initièrent selon leur choix à l'une des différentes magies, afin d'être encore plus forts. Pendant plus de deux mois, ils s'entrainèrent dur pour arriver à leur but, pour voir le bien et leur amour triompher. Tout allait d'ailleurs pour le mieux à Poudlard, même dans le monde magique rien de grave n'était arrivé, jusqu'à cette nuit de Juin où tout bascula.

L'ordre du Phoenix avait été prévenu par un anonyme, d'une prochaine attaque de Voldemort afin de s'emparer du château de Poudlard. L'ordre avait tout de suite avertit la directrice et les professeurs de cette attaque. Ils eurent juste le temps de mettre en place la résistance que déjà les armées du mage noir étaient aux portes du château.

Le combat faisait maintenant rage dans le parc de Poudlard. Les mangemorts étaient aidés des vampires mais, les aurors et les élèves de plus de 15 ans, s'étaient bien préparé et les avaient attendu de pied ferme. De plus les centaures s'étaient joints à eux. Tous se livraient une lutte acharnée, « les forces du bien » étaient en bonne posture mais cela pouvait ne pas durer. Ron avait perdu de vue ses amis et venait de trébucher sur le corps du père de Lavande. Blaise et Ginnie étaient restés ensemble mais Gin était bléssée au bras. Grâce à la magie sans baguettes et en unissant leurs pouvoirs, Harry et Drago quand à eux, avaient abattu plusieurs hommes, dont Severus Rogue. Puis soudain le blond avait disparu, ce qui étonna un peu Harry, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça. Il s'était donc mis à chercher Voldemort seul, lorsqu'il se sentit poussé dans le dos. En se retournant il vit Drago. Le blond s'était transformé en étalon et venait de le rejoindre, l'invitant par télépathie à monter sur son dos, ensemble ils continuèrent leur avancée parmi le champ de bataille. Lorsque Harry aperçut Voldemort, celui-ci venait de tuer Seamus qui protégeait un blessé, Drago reconnut Dean en la personne à terre. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde, il sauta du dos de l'étalon et se positionna en face de celui qu'il haïssait le plus.

- Comme on se retrouve Voldi, ça va, pas trop énervé que je sois plus fort que toi ? Harry savait que c'était faux mais il essayait d'énerver son adversaire pour le déconcentrer.

- Oh mais qui vois je, c'est cet avorton de Potter. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me défier et d'en plus m'insulter, salle gosse.

- Vas y, viens, je t'attend ! Cria Harry en lui envoyant un doloris.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, lui répondit Voldemort. Il avait dévié le sort sur la forme animagus de Drago et celui-ci se tordait à présent sous son effet. Harry stoppa le sortilège et regarda le mage droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on touche aux personnes que j'aime, saches cela face de serpent.

-Vous me faites pitié Potter, toi et ton stupide amour, ricana le lord. Et puis après tout ce n'est qu'un cheval, se dit-il.

-Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux Voldi !

Et en disant cela Harry mit tout son pouvoir pour détruire l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Il pensa très fort à Drago et incanta le sortilège que Hermione lui avait apprit deux mois plus tôt. Une boule de lumière se forma et frappa son adversaire de plein fouet. Mais au moment où Voldemort allait rendre son dernier souffle, il aperçut Drago qui avait retrouvé forme humaine et se relevait. Lorsqu'il reconnut le blond, il comprit la supercherie et son erreur, cela le mit dans une colère folle. Alors dans un ultime effort de vengeance il incanta, et Harry eu juste le temps de voir, comme au ralenti, le rayon vert se dirigeait vers son amour.

- Noonn !! Amour parle moi, ne me laisse pas. C'est ma faute, c'était à moi de mourir pas à toi, pardonne moi…

Et au milieu d'un Poudlard dévasté, un ange s'effondra. Il venait de perdre sa seule raison de vivre. Drago pleura longuement sur le corps d'Harry. Son âme soeur s'était jetée pour prendre le sortilège de mort à sa place.

- Drago ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de Voldemort et sa soif de pouvoir, le consola Hermione, elle-même en pleurs. Tout c'était déroulé si rapidement qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait. Cinq minutes avant elle combattait un mangemort puis soudain il avait disparu et le cri de Drago avait déchiré l'espace. Elle venait maintenant de perdre son meilleur ami et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. En fin de compte, Harry les avait tous sauvé et eux n'avaient rien pu faire pour lui…

(l'auteur qui se cache derrière son ordi) coucou, ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait, il me reste encore un ou deux chapitres à écrire... voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	19. te retrouver

¤ Drago était soulagé car d'après Pompom Harry n'était pas mort, juste dans un profond coma

¤ Drago était soulagé car d'après Pompom Harry n'était pas mort, juste dans un profond coma. Personne ne pouvait prévoir quand il en sortirait, mais de savoir que son amour n'était pas partit loin de lui pour toujours, rassurait Drago. Ses amis aussi étaient soulagés que Harry soit encore de ce monde, car être séparé de lui était pénible. Et pour Drago, c'était comme être séparé d'une partie de lui-même. La perte d'Harry avait été un choc immense pour eux d'autant plus marquant que le groupe faisait également son deuil de Seamus et Dean, mort l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient sentit énormément coupable en plus d'être triste. Mais une fois de plus leur ami avait survécut à l'avada kadavra, comme quoi la vie ne tient vraiment qu'à un fil. La directrice Minerva Macgonagall se disait à peu près la même chose dans son bureau. Elle trouvait que le jeune homme était exceptionnel et très robuste, malgré son apparence encore un peu frêle. Et puis surtout Harry ne faisait décidément rien comme les autres, pensa-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Le monde magique était en émoi, celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom était mort et leur sauveur Harry Potter était on ne sait où. Certains disaient que Harry était mort lui aussi et que cela avait tué Voldemort, d'autres pensait qu'il se cachait pour éviter les interviews car il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie noire durant le combat; mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qui c'était passé, pendant la bataille, et comment le mage noir était mort cette nuit là. Tout c'était passé tellement vite entre Harry et Voldemort, que certains des mangemorts encore vivants avaient profité de l'agitation générale pour transplaner, avant que les aurors aient pu faire quelque chose. Les autres étaient en prison ou en salle d'interrogatoires, avec les meilleurs aurors du pays. Peu avaient coopérés mais si eux étaient coriaces les aurors le seraient encore plus, ils ne voulaient pas que leurs nombreux crimes restent impunis. En ces moments de traque de mangemorts en fuite, la lettre anonyme, indiquant aux autorités un de leur nombreux repère, était venue à point.

Cependant l'identité de la personne était facilement identifiable, cette écriture penchée et le « _M »_ majuscule imprimé sur le papier à lettres, ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Narcissa Malefoy. Tous savaient que l'amour d'une mère est plus fort que la menace d'un homme, dans son cas son mari. Mais si son geste s'apprenait elle aurait de graves ennuis, un auror se rendit donc au manoir Malefoy pour la récupérer et la mettre en sécurité. Il arriva malheureusement trop tard, les mangemorts, ayant appris la traîtrise, étaient déjà passés. Quand l'auror la trouva dans le petit salon, elle gisait dans une marre de sang, le visage marqué par de multiples coups. Sentant un faible pou, l'agent Mac Coy appela des renforts et un médicomage. L'aristocrate fut soignée dans le secret avant d'être interrogée sous véritaserum. Elle confessa aux aurors que son statut de femme de mangemort lui avait pesé toutes ces années, mais qu'elle devait protéger son fils. Lorsqu'il s'était enfui elle aurait voulu partir avec lui « du bon coté », mais finalement il lui avait semblé plus judicieux d'aider en tant qu'espionne. Son mari étant le bras droit de Voldemort il connaissait ses plans et lui en faisait part. Ainsi quand il lui avait parlé de l'attaque à Poudlard, elle avait saisie l'occasion pour prévenir l'ordre du phoenix, dont elle savait que sa nièce faisait partie. Et c'est sans hésité qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre aux aurors, pour leur parler de la demeure que Lucius Malefoy possédait en France, et qui semblait toute indiquée pour être un lieux de planque de mangemorts.

Drago était au chevet d'Harry lorsqu'il apprit pour sa mère, tout de suite il demanda à la voir. Leurs retrouvailles furent tristes et joyeuses à la fois. Il était fier de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et elle, elle avait toujours était fière de lui. Narcissa fut mise sous la protection de l'ordre du Phoenix, comme l'était déjà Drago et Damon. Même l'annonce du suicide de Lucius ne ternit en rien leur joie, de toute manière cet homme plein d'orgueil était un monstre et il ne les avait jamais aimé. Avait il d'ailleurs aimé quelqu'un un jour ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait préféré la mort plutôt que la prison, et c'était tant mieux.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la bataille finale et Harry ne sortait toujours pas de son coma. Drago commençait à désespérer, il pleurait souvent en priant son amour de se réveiller. « Harry réveille toi, blondinet ne peut pas être veuf avant d'être marié », avaient dit un jour les jumeaux Weasley, pour détendre quelques peu l'atmosphère. Drago avait alors sourit tristement. Et souvent il y repensait pour se remonter le moral dans les pires moments.

Le Serpentard en était là de ses réflexions lorsque il sentit sa main bouger d'elle-même, il s'en étonna avant de réaliser ce que cela signifiait, Harry se réveillait ! Il enlaça son fiancé qui, encore dans les vapes, avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

- Drago pourquoi tu m'étouffes comme cela ? dit-il difficilement.

- Non ne parles pas, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau puis je t'explique. Oh mais, il faut aussi que je prévienne les autres.

Drago parti et revint 5 minutes plus tard avec leurs amis et l'infirmière qui tenait un gobelet et des potions. Elle leur interdit de rester plus de 10 minutes car après il fallait qu'elle ausculte son patient.

- Harry si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur ! S'écrièrent Hermione et Ginnie en le serrant dans leurs bras.

- Ouai je confirme mec et puis ça a pas été facile de gérer ton chéri, quel angoissé ce mec, ajouta Ron. Le rouquin avait moyennement apprécié les crises de pleurs et les crises de nerf de Drago, qui supportait très mal le coma de son petit ami.

- Eh on t'a rien demandé la belette, tu m'a manqué amour, ne me refais plus jamais une telle peur s'il te plait…

- Heu je suis un peu perdu là, vous m'expliquez ou… vous m'expliquez ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Je me souviens de mettre battu contre voldemort, puis ce fils de p a envoyé un Avada kadavra sur Drago. Je me rappelle avoir crié et tenté de pousser Drago.

- En fait tu as pris le sort à sa place et tu es resté deux semaines dans le coma, expliqua Blaise.

- Et t'inquiète pas vieux, Voldemort est six pieds sous terre, tu en fait de la pâté ! Rajouta Ron.

- Oula et ben dis donc ! Je vois que décidément je ne fais rien comme tout le monde. Je suppose que la nouvelle de mon coma, suite au sort de mort, a déjà fais le tour du monde magique, grâce aux bons soins de la gazette.

- A vrai dire non, le rassura Hermione, personne ne sait où tu es, donc les pires rumeurs courent sur toi, mais sinon ça va.

- Evidement…soupira le brun.

- Allez jeunes gens, laissez mon malade tranquille maintenant, sortez et plus vite que ça ! Ordonna Pompom en les mettant à la porte, seul Drago resta.

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours et je m'en voulais que tu ais pris le sort à ma place.

- Il ne faut pas mon ange, si tu étais mort je n'y aurais pas survécu. Tu es tout pour moi.

- Toi aussi Harry tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher. Lui répondit le blond avant de l'embrasser. Au fait, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se marier le mois prochain, que dis tu du 31 Juillet ?

- Je dis que je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus et que j'ai hâte d'unir ma vie à la tienne. Murmura Harry à son oreille. L'infirmière lui administra ensuite des potions revitalisantes.

Harry et ses amis passèrent leur examens haut la main et c'est avec une joie de vivre sans limites qu'ils commencèrent leur vacances d'été. Et puis ils avaient deux mariages à préparer, ne l'oublions pas…


	20. together

¤ L'émotion était au rendez vous dans la cathédrale du Londres sorcier

¤ L'émotion était au rendez vous dans la cathédrale du Londres sorcier. Aujourd'hui étaient célébrés deux des plus grands mariages de l'année. Les journalistes n'avaient eu droit qu'à une interview des deux couples, et cela la veille de l'événement, les futurs mariés ne voulant pas que leur mariage soit dérangé par la presse. Mais approchons nous de l'autel où le premier couple échange ses vœux.

- Harry, être à tes cotés est comme un rêve et je voudrais tellement qu'il ne s'arête jamais. Je t'aime car, tu es plus que l'homme de ma vie, tu es mon étincelle de vie. Si tu t'éteins, je m'éteins aussi. Sincèrement je crois que sans toi je n'aurais pas eu de raisons de rester sur terre… Veut tu bien devenir mon époux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

- Oui Drago, je le veux.

- Drago, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis le jour où j'ai apprit que tu partageais les mêmes sentiments que moi. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 Juillet, il y a 18 ans je venais au monde, et m'unir à toi pour toujours est comme une seconde naissance pour moi. Tu dis que je suis ta vie, moi depuis que tu es à mes cotés je revis… Alors, veut tu bien m'épouser ?

- Oui Harry, je le veux.

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser. Conclua le mage marieur.

Ginnie pleurait sur l'épaule de Blaise, le témoin d'Harry. Le sauveur du monde magique venait d'unir sa vie à celle de Drago Malefoy et les jeunes mariés écoutaient maintenant les vœux de leurs amis Hermione et Ron Weasley.

- Hermione, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu descendre les escaliers en quatrième année, j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre femme que toi. J'étais jaloux de tous ceux qui osaient poser les yeux sur toi mais je n'ai pas eu assez de cran pour te l'avouer. Je ne pensais pas être assez bien pour toi, une fille si belle et si intelligente…Mione veux tu être ma femme ?

- Oui Ron, je le veux.

- Ron tu avais tort, tu es tout ce que je pouvais espérer : drôle, mignon, attentionné. Tu vas être le père de mon enfant. Et tu m'as apporté ce que les livres ne contiennent pas, le secret du bonheur…Veux tu bien être mon époux, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

- Oui Hermione, je le veux.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Conclua le mage qui célébrait la cérémonie.

Madame Weasley pleurait elle aussi, mais dans son mouchoir. Son dernier fils et son casi fils se mariaient, c'était un des plus beau jour de sa vie. Ce fut Ginnie qui attrapa le bouquet d'Hermione. Un grand banquet suivit la cérémonie et les témoins prirent chacun leur tour la parole.

- Sans me vanter je crois que j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, dirent les jumeaux en même temps, levons nos verres à Hermione et Ron ! Garde la bien p'ti frère et tous nos vœux de bonheur à tous les deux.

- Hermione tu es ma meilleure amie et je suis heureuse que tu sois devenue ma belle-sœur. Bienvenue dans la famille Weasley, s'enthousiasma Ginnie. Au fait j'espère être la marraine de votre fils, finit elle en riant.

- Pourquoi ce serait un garçon ? Demanda la jeune mariée.

- Le premier enfant de chaque générations Weasley a toujours été un garçon, lui expliqua son mari. Cela étonna Hermione mais elle n'en dit rien.

Ce fut ensuite aux témoins d'Harry et Drago de parler.

- Drago, jamais je ne pensais qu'on s'en sortirait, pourtant nous sommes là, entourés de gens merveilleux. Harry tu es très chanceux d'avoir mon cousin même si je crois qu'il l'est tout autant de t'avoir. Bonne chance vous deux, je trinque à votre bonheur et votre future vie à deux. Les félicita Damon.

- En parlant de vie à deux, commença Blaise, Harry je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour supporter Drago, il est pas facile au quotidien. Je plaisante Dray ! Sérieusement, vous êtes le plus beau couple que je connaisse, alors je vous souhaite de rester aussi beaux et heureux, que vous l'êtes aujourd'hui. Le témoin d'Harry finit en levant lui aussi son verre aux nouveaux mariés. Ils firent la fête toute la nuit et organisèrent un pique-nique le lendemain.

Un après midi d'Août que Drago et Harry étaient allongés sur l'herbe dans le jardin du terrier, Harry aborda le fait qu'il souhaitait avoir un enfant. Il n'était pas sur de la réaction de son mari, car après tout, ils n'en avait jamais parlé avant. Il y avait bien eu cette phrase énigmatique, au moment de l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione, mais cela n'était pas une preuve de l'accord du blond, pour fonder une famille. Mais notre héros se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour rien.

- J'attendais justement que tu m'en parles. Lorsque je me suis aperçu de mon homosexualité mon seul regret a été de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Mais j'ai fais des recherches et j'ai découvert la technique des bébés chaudrons, l'équivalent des inséminations artificielles moldues. Car oui je me suis renseigné sur les techniques moldue, lui dit Drago.

- J'ai eu le même regret que toi Drago, lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble, mais mon amour pour toi, était plus fort que mon désir d'avoir un enfant.

- Tu vas pouvoir avoir les deux. Harry, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir cet enfant avec toi et même peut être pas qu'un seul…

- Je crois que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir qu'une maison avec pleins de minis toi, répondit le brun en souriant.

Les deux amoureux se rendirent dès le lendemain dans une clinique spécialisée dans les grossesses les plus diverses, dont les bébés chaudrons.

La technique consistait à introduire, dans une potion de développement, du sperme ou des ovules des deux parents. Ensuite le tout resterait dans un petit chaudron et au fil des mois le fœtus se développerait. A la fin de sa croissance, le bébé flotterait dans une poche jusqu'à ce que ses parents le prenne dans leurs bras, là la poche disparaîtrait et l'enfant pourrait respirait. On leur apprit qu'il faudrait 6 mois pour que le fœtus grandisse. Moins qu'une grossesse féminine naturelle, puisque celle-ci se ferait dans un chaudron et non dans un organisme humain.

Harry et Drago ne parlèrent de leur démarche à personne, ils remplirent tous les papiers et une semaine plus tard leur bébé chaudron était conçu.

On pouvait savoir le sexe du bébé, après deux mois, à la couleur du liquide qu'il l'entoure. Au bout des deux premiers mois, les médicomages leur dirent donc de quel sexe serait leur bébé. Ils attendaient un garçon, puisque le liquide était bleu vert et non mauve. Ils décidèrent donc qu'il appellerait cet enfant Angel, en référence au premier enfant de Lune. Car après tout, c'était cette prophétie qui les avait rapproché plus rapidement.

La joie était au rendrez vous en ce 12 Novembre, dans la nouvelle maison de Ron et Hermione. Blaise et Ginnie, qui venaient de se fiancer, habitaient eux aussi cette maison. C'était un jour particulier car le groupe d'amis fêtait la naissance de Clément, le fils de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que l'arrivé prochaine de deux autres bébés. Tous savaient que Nymphadora Tonk devait accoucher un peu après Noël, mais la surprise fut quand Drago et Harry annoncèrent qu'ils avaient entamé des démarches, trois mois avant, pour avoir un bébé chaudron. Tous savaient leur besoin d'avoir une belle famille aimante, la famille qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir enfant. Le couple d'amoureux venait d'ailleurs de finir les travaux au 12 square Grimault où il comptait habiter avec Millicente et Damon, lorsqu'il ne serait plus à Poudlard.


	21. epilogue

Auteur: Malefoydream

Genre : Drama/Action/Romance

Ratting : T

Couples : HP/DM, HG/OC, RW/HG, GW/BZ, NL/LL

Petit mot avant de commencer: Salut c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à J.K Rowling. Il y aura un slash donc homophobes passez votre chemin. La fic prend en compte le sixième tome à part que ce n'est pas Drago qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école mais... vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Pardonne moi ou comment transformer la haine en amour…

12 ans après:

Dans une chambre d'une immense maison sorcière, deux petites filles regardaient la photo animée de leur dernier anniversaire, deux semaines avant. Dessus l'on pouvait voir trois rouquins de 12, 9 et 6 ans ainsi qu'un brun de 3 ans, du nom de Clément, Léo, Pauline et Gabriel Weasley-granger. A coté d'eux se trouvaient David et Clara Zabini, 9 et 6 ans, l'un métisse l'autre rousse, parfait reflet de leur parents à leur âge. Il y avait aussi la blonde déjantée Cerise Lombduba âgée de 10 ans, son frère Lorenz 3 ans et Florent Roy, âgé de 8 ans, tenant dans ses bras Lysa sa petite sœur de quelques mois. Et entourant les deux fillettes, Angel un brun de 11 ans et son meilleur ami Joan, un lycantrope aux cheveux châtain. En arrière plan on pouvait voir deux femmes enceintes de quelques mois, accompagnés de leurs maris, l'une était rousse l'autre avait les cheveux roses. Il y avait aussi les parents des jumelles, un grand brun et un superbe blond, avec leurs meilleur amis Hermione, Ron, Millicente et Damon.

Pendant ce temps, leur grand-mère pestait contre les deux enfants car, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle les gardait en l'absence de leurs parents, Sara et Emma ne voulaient pas dormir. Les deux fillettes brunes avaient tout juste cinq ans et elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, à la différence que Sara avait les yeux bleus et sa sœur les yeux verts. Leurs parents se trouvaient à la clinique car leur petit frère Samuel venait de naître et leur grand frère Angel était rentrait cette année la à Poudlard. Elles se retrouvaient donc seules avec leur grand-mère qui désespérait de les voir se coucher.

- Mamie c'est quand qu'ils reviennent nos papas ? Demandèrent les fillettes en baillant.

- Demain après midi mes chéries, en entendant, vous voulez que je vous raconte l'histoire tragique mais qui finit bien, du fils de la Lune et de celui du destin. L'histoire de ces jeunes, ayant grandit trop vite, qui n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer ?

- Oui mamie Narcissa, acquiescèrent en chœur les 2 frimousses blondes, qui aimaient beaucoup l'histoire qui avait réunie leurs pères, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

- Alors, commença Narcissa, « Il était une fois un jeune garçon qui s'appelait Harry Potter. Il avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an, un mage noir les ayant tué. Ce même mage noir avait été réduit à néant par Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Le petit garçon ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier jusqu'au jour où il reçu sa lettre pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Tout le monde connaissait la mort tragique de ses parents alors que lui ne savait rien de son passé. Lors de sa premiere année à Poudlard, le mage noir, Lord Voldemort, réapparu. Dès lors ils se vouèrent une lutte acharnée. Pendant sa derniere année il se lia d'amitié à un jeune homme du nom de Drago Malefoy. Les deux élèves se connaissait avant mais ne s'entendait pas, car la famile de Drago était ami avec Voldemort. Ils se disputaient souvent jusqu'à ce que Drago renie son père et se batte au coté de Harry et ses amis. Drago Malefoy ne le savait pas, mais l'une de ses ancetres avait demandé l'aide de la Lune, pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie. En échange elle devait lui donner son premier enfant mais la femme n'a pas tenue sa promesse, et la Lune a jetée une malédiction sur la famille Malefoy. Ainsi il ne naquit plus qu'un garçon par génération et il était l'essence du mal. Mais Drago fut une exception car il était aussi pur que l'enfant, recueillit par la Lune, après qu'elle est tuée ses parents. Une prophétie annonça que Harry, l'enfant du destin, et Drago, l'enfant de Lune, s'uniraient pour vaincre le mage noir. Ils s'unirent grâce à l'amour qui naquit entre eux, après qu'ils aient oublié leur passé de haine. De leur union, célébrée un 31 Juillet, naquirent 4 enfants: Angel, Sara, Emma et Samuel. »

Voila maintenant au lit les p'tites chipies !

- D'accord mamie ! Mais avant on peut écouter un peu de musique pour nous aider à nous endormir? Demandèrent les deux enfants avec des bouilles si adorables.

- Bon, mais juste une ou deux chansons alors. Les prévenues Narcissa, qui ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à ses petites filles.

Elles écoutèrent et chantèrent en même temps deux de leurs chansons préférées, "hijo de la luna" et "J'ai demandé à la lune".

Récapitulatif de la nouvelle génération d'enfants:

La famille Weasley granger : Clément 12 ans, Léo 9 ans, Pauline 6 ans et Gabriel 3 ans.

La famille Zabini Weasley : David 9 ans, Clara 6 ans et Ginnie est enceinte de 7 mois d'Inès.

La famille Lombduba Lovegood : Cerise 10 ans, Lorenz 3 ans.

La famille Roy Bulstrogue : Florent 8 ans, Lysa 6 mois.

La famille Potter Malefoy : Angel 11 ans, Sara et Emma 5 ans, Samuel.

La famille Lupin Tonk : Joan 11 ans, Tonks va bientôt accoucher de julia.


End file.
